


To Err is Human, But to Forgive is Simply Impossible

by Tessa_Rose



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored - Freeform, F/M, Finally finished, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Multiple ending story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Rose/pseuds/Tessa_Rose
Summary: You're tied between a God and a Royal Protector. After fighting a past that haunted your sleep, you get pulled into the Loyalists Conspirator's plans and even get involved with the formal Royal Protector, whom carries the mark of your beloved. Who will you choose?*It will be a "choose your own ending"  where you will be given the choice of choosing Corvo Attano or The Outsider.*Since this is a fanfiction of Dishonored, I think it would be most appropriate for you to make that choice.There are four endings to chose from so it's not just the two characters. It's a finished project so no worries about updates or anything of that matter. Some minor mistakes may be found but they are in the process of being re-reviewed and fixed.





	1. Stay Strong Young Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to be her friend. You didn't want her to be alone. She's lost so much, so the least you could do was be there for her.

It's been days, months since you felt freedom. You missed being able to stroll on the street. You craved to hear the lively voices from the locals. You longed to inhale the smell of fresh food and sweet air from the bakeries. Now, it's small confinement to one building. Now, you hear distant moans and crying. Now, you smell death, sex and cigarettes. You would've ended your life when you got there but something kept you going. It wasn't a hope that things would get better. It was the drive to keep her safe. That little girl locked up in the next room. The girl that seen her mother slaughtered in front of her. The future of the empire. Lady Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin.

 

"(Y/n)," you heard a soft whisper. You looked over to the hole you made in the wall that connected your rooms. It was the wall closest to her bed and conveniently close to yours. You sat up from your bed and looked through the hole finding golden little eyes peeping through. 

"Yes, Emily?" You said sweetly. You truly loved this girl and you've only known her for the few months you were there.

 

"Are you hungry? They gave me extras." Emily asked handing an apple through the self made window. It was heavily bruised but it was the best food you could get at these times. You took it and thanked her. For a ten-year old, Emily was very educated and smart. What else could you expect from the young empress? She was raised to be so. She did have an adventurous side to her, though. You always read stories of sailors and monsters from the sea to her so she'd peacefully fall asleep. You even read her poems about the great Leviathan himself, the Outsider. Certainly, it was a crime of heresy but you didn't care. The city was dying and if they wanted to condemn you for reading about a spirit who never directly harmed anyone, then the world was truly mad. 

 

Then again, this world was cruel enough to put a little girl in here as her "caretakers" went about to screw any women they seen instead of using their money and wealth to find resources to take care of this disgusting plague. But then again, who could blame them? You probably wouldn't have practiced what you preached if you were in their shoes so what was the point of thinking of it now? Maybe it was the idea that the innocent daughter of the dead Empress was here, subject to anything that could go under the guards radar. It was morbid and beyond repulsive. _That_ definitely wasn't what you were going to stand for.

 

"Emily," you called out, leaning up against the wall next to the opening. 

 

"Hm?" She was drawing a new picture, halting her scribbling hand.

 

"I'm going to get you out of here." You whispered. She peaked through to your room. You soon faced her and saw the unsure look on her face. 

 

"We're gonna try again?" Yes again. This would be your third attempt at escaping. The first two times, you and Emily tried sneaking out, you both were caught, and just as Madam Prudence and the twins were going to put you out on the streets for you to take in the plague, she begged and begged for you to stay in the cat house. For some reason, maybe by influence from the Void, you were granted permission to stay but that didn't go without consequences. You were titled the _Red Jewel_  and business boomed for you more than ever. Even if you were beaten down and ravished by so many other men, you wouldn't let that take away your foundation, _your drive_ to protect the young Empress. 

 

"I have a good feeling about this one." You smirked.

 

She went silent for a few moments, you knew she was trying to think it over herself. "We won't stop even if we get caught, right?" She asked her tiny voice gained her a little more confidence as she spoke such a courageous question. 

 

"Never will we ever stop fighting." You encouraged that time dropping your smirk turning it into a light smile. "I promise that I'll get you out of here, and we'll be able to get away from here."

 

Emily's eye glimmered sadly. "You sound like Corvo." That name was one you heard hundreds of times before. Not only from Emily, but from the guards protecting the Pendleton Twins. Corvo was "apparently" the man who killed the empress but you didn't believe that. Emily told you everything, and you have no reason to not believe her. It wasn't like she was living proof in the next room or anything.

 "I wish you could've met him." She said again, this time bringing her knees to her chest.

 

"Don't say that, Emily, for all you know, the guards could've lied." You tried reassuring. The guards and Pendeltons would always try to discouraging the thought of Corvo returning. They tried convincing her that his head was chopped off and that he was dead just like her mother, but you had a feeling that wasn't the case. Something didn't seem right about that statement, especially since you've been hearing rumors that he escaped from Coldridge Prison, but you weren't going to tell her that just in case it was false information. 

 

"I hope you're right." Her voice faded as she laid down.

 

There was a knock at your door causing your heart to race with fear and anxiety. You hushed Emily and placed a painting against the wall to cover the hole. After you had gotten up, you dusted off whatever dirt was on your small skirt and knees. It was more than likely a new suitor, which meant you had to leave the confinements of this room, that you had to leave Emily alone to go and pleasure another man.

 

Making it down to your special room, you found inside that another Cat Girl with a mask had escorted the man to your room. He was a noble of course, and he actually wasn't bad looking. A little shallow of you to think but what the hell can you think when disgusting men walk in here everyday. The city was in shambles and yet people still wanted their next lay.

 

Even if the old shrew wasn't present, you could practically feel Madame Prudence's ghosting presence hanging over you as she would make the effort to send you a glare so you would learn to smile while greeting suitors, which you always forced one. "Hello, sir."

 

"This is the Cat's Red Jewel?" He eyed you carefully, making sure to inspect every part of you, "She's gorgeous." He grabbed your hand and kissed it making you somewhat internally sigh. At least he could be a gentlemen, but that was how a lot of them started out. 

 

The Red Jewel, it surely wasn't a show name you were going to keep once you got out of this place. It stood for something you hated being discriminated by. You were a Serkonan, an outcast among Dunwall. That's also why they had forced you into red. They bound you into a red corset and matching skirt that further demeaned you. 

Not many people knew about your heritage, at least before the Golden Cat, that was. In fact, it was funny how someone from a different country could blend in so well into another group of people without being questioned. It would stay like that until they found out where you came from, then that was where the prejudice would kick in, but still, before you were thrown in this place, it was hard to tell where you had been birthed. You could only recall one man in particular who was able to instantly tell where you were from. He was a man who was well-known but as mysterious as the Void itself: Daud, the Knife of Dunwall. You had a small run-in with him a while back when you were almost attacked by weepers. Luckily he was able to distract them enough for you to get away. Later he had ran into you again and you remembered thanking him. That was where he brought up manners and labeled you a full blooded Serkonan woman. 

 

The masked girl had left you with the nobleman alone in your room. Thank the Outsider he only wanted a woman to talk to. Not many people would go to a sex-house to converse and vent so this was pleasant for you. You had just guessed he was a man who found pleasure in being treated as a child speaking to his mother. As strange as it was, it was probably the best job you could get from this nasty business. 

He had finished his stories and such and readied himself to leave as he gave you a soft kiss onto your hand. "Thank you," he paused, "Uh.."

 

"(Y/n)." You added in.

 

"Beautiful. Now, I may be back in a few weeks time." He said almost halfway out the door.

 

"I'll be here waiting." You offered with a small smile. 

 

Once he finally left, you took the time to glance out the window to see that it was dark. It was time for you to go back and see Emily. 

 

You felt pressure while entering your room. You laid down, sighing in relief. Thank Leviathan that you didn't get some rich filth only looking for a toy.

 Your head began to spin, you didn't know why but you reached out for elixir. Maybe that was the key to making your health better. As you tried drinking it, your vision went black. Your ears felt like they were covered, and you could hear someone calling your name, but it had faded along with the rest of your senses. Light, you could see through the cracks of your hands that there was a light. It wasn't bright, but very calm and dim. Relaxing your eyes onto the setting, you went to smooth out your other senses. You felt the ground beneath you, it was cold stone, and one that was more than familiar to you. You heard the sound of winds and whispers speaking a language that could be of the dead. It was another tranquil element you were acquainted with. You fully opened your eyes and sat up only to have your stomach drop at the sight of the world, or lack of world among you.

 

"(Y/n)," you heard from above. The person calling our name had appeared in front of you, floating with his arms crossed and dark, _voiding_ eyes that pierced your soul with every second you looked into them. "It's been years, my old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time posting a story on here, and I tried I guess. I recently replayed this game, and with the humongous hype for the second game, I decided to write a story, but with you, the reader, and Corvo. I don't see many of these stories, especially ones that involve a relationship with the Outsider so I decided to add my story to all these amazing works.  
> Corvo is coming, but in the second chapter which will be poster real soon.


	2. Hello, Empty Void, My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were dragged into the Void by a familiar being.

"(Y/n)," you heard from above. The person calling our name had appeared in front of you, floating with his arms crossed and dark, voiding eyes that pierce your soul, causing your bones to shake within. "It's been years, my old friend."

 

You wanted to glare, but you decided to keep your gaze away from him. An empty, chilled feeling hit your stomach as you heard his feet hit the ground.  "You say that as if I was the one who chose those lonely years."

 

"But," he began as neared you, "I had left you with a gift, my dear friend."

Your heart stopped as he knelt down beside you, inches away from your form. His head tilted, staring right at your marked appendage _._ He placed his pale hand over your gloved one, making your hand itch with warmth. The mark shone through the cloth and pulled your hand away from his, not wanting to feel his cold touch anymore. 

 

"I never asked for it and I don't want it anymore." This time you looked at him, with a fearsome glare. Your (e/c) eyes met his. Your discomforting feelings appeared again.

"What do you want from me?" You almost pleaded. You felt yourself break a little on the inside. This godly man had made you feel more lonely than anyone has. He ignored you for so long that you had lost faith, and refused his gift. You didn't want to rely on something he gave you. 

 

"Curious. Isn't it?" He once again grabbed your hand but this time removing the glove covering it.

 

"What is?" Your words began to stammer out and your strength was faltering.

 

"That you fell for a God." It was like he wanted to taunt you. 

 

You felt a tear roll down your cheek and when you noticed it, you hurriedly tried to dry your face. You wanted to push him away, and tell him to get away from you, but you didn't want to hurt him, even if he did hurt you. 

His hand moved to your cheek. It was unusual for the Outsider to have this much contact with one of his marked, let alone human. You felt your heart racing. Your mark was burning. He's never done this before and he's never made you feel this way before. "Stay safe, (Y/n). Starting tomorrow, the life you once knew will be a fictional tale you'll tell to younger generations."

 

Before you could question him further, your mind went blank like the void and before you knew it, you were waking in someone's arms.

The cold air nipped at your bare legs and arms but the warmth you received from the other person was comforting. You didn't stir to alert the person of your consciousness, so you just peeked an eye open. With blurry vision, you were still able to make out certain features.

Your heart jumped at the sight. It was death himself carrying you away.

 

"Corvo, over here!" That was Emily's voice. Wait, was this man...

 

"Corvo, you're back....and with another lady friend?" That voice sounded like an old man. It was more of a calming tone though rugged with age.

 

You heard the man carrying you chuckle, possessing a deep voice, but not a frightening one. "Emily asked me to bring her along. More liked begged." Emily giggled at his words. This man was Corvo? 

 

"I see." the Old Man replied. You were set down in the seat of the small boat. You felt your carrier sit down next to you. 

"That young lady must be catching her death out here with the clothes she has on." The man commented.

The boatman took off his jacket and put it around your shoulders. You internally shuddered at its heat. It smelled of sea water and with a tinge of alcohol but it was warm, and well insulated. You moaned at the cold winds hitting the boat and unknowingly leaned into Corvo's larger form.

 

You didn't know where you and Emily were going but you knew it was going to be better than the damned Cat. You felt relaxed. Emily was in,the hands of the man who held the profession of protecting her. Exhaustion still hit you though and you let yourself fall asleep next to the skull-faced man.

One thought hit you as your mind slipped away: Corvo held such a safe presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I truly did. But I think I suck at trying to emulate what the Outsider would say or think. That and I had the worst headache, there is a sickness going around where I'm at and I'm feeling the early symptoms.


	3. The Man Who Wears Two Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being brought back to the Hound Pits Pub, you meet some shady beings and try your best to hide your mark.

You awaken dazed and confused, feeling that the day before was just a complex dream.

You didn't really leave the Cat, did you? You couldn't have. It was too good to be true. The Outsider must be playing tricks on you.

Looking around, you feel a sense of reality hit you as you realize you are no longer in the filthy cat house. But it surely wasn't as pleasant to look at compared to the Golden Cat. You had a warm blanket wrapped around you and looking underneath, you see that someone had changed your clothes into something warmer more modest. You were wearing a slightly baggy pair of trousers, with a white blouse and comfortable corset. It was comfy, despite the small dirt stains.

The surrounding area was just as strange, dark and dirty, but not unwelcome. There was at least two bunk-beds within the room, you being on the bottom bed in the center of said room, and behind you was a bathroom with its door wide open. The wallpaper from the walls were peeling down, almost shredded looking and tinted with dust and plagued grief. Despite the messiness of the decor you could still make out tiny details, like how this place was like a servants' quarter or just an apartment area where groups of possible workers would sleep.

 

You were startled by the loud intercom speaker that came from the Palace. The man was speaking about Treaver Pendleton or something of the sort. You didn't care, your heart was still racing.

Before the intercom message ended, the speaker mebtion a name, one that pulled back into reality. 

 _Where is Emily?_ You stumbled to your feet, unwrapping yourself from the blanket. Your veins were pumping with new blood as your hands became jittery, anxious to find Emily. You looked around, searching for anything you could use as a weapon, something to protect yourself with. There was a fire poking stick underneath one of the beds, it aeems you werent the only one filled with paranoia.

You peered out one of the doors that led into a hallway, not a single person was there. You moved swiftly, making sure you didn't make a noise. Your cautious nature was to blame for your sneaking habits. 

 

Your footsteps were silent, at least, that's what you thought. Your notions were suddenly brought to a halt when a strong hand grabbed your shoulder. You whipped around, almost ready to hit whoever was behind you. But you stopped at his kind voice. 

 

"Easy," the man started out, "are you okay?" He was a tall man, shoulder length hair, very handsome. He had tired dark eyes, and ill groomed facial hair. You slowly put down the fire poker, eyeing the man carefully.

 

"Yes, who are you exactly?" You felt a shiver go down your spine, something about this guy was throwing you off. Your right hand gripped onto your left, feeling the mark burn your skin.

 

"My name is Corvo, Emily had asked me to bring you here." So this was Skull Man? Who you saw wasn't a dream. 

 

"Corvo? The one accused of killing the empress?" Who else would it be? You had to be certain though.

 

He hesitantly nods, eyes averting downward. Must've been a tragic memory.

 _Of course it was, he watched the Empress die and witnessed Emily get taken away from his hands. "_ I came to check on you." He interrupted your thoughts. "You've been out since yesterday." 

 

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was sick or something." You tried to bullshit. You weren't sick, you were exhausted. And that exhaustion was both earned and induced.

 

"I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind. They're about Emily."  Corvo asked. He motioned down the hall to a pair of stairs.

You nodded and followed as he made his way up the steps. You found yourself biting at the inside of your cheek, with your nerves twisting and pulsating from recent events.

 

The building was even more rundown than you thought, with rubble and bricked up doorways. You didn't realize that the city had turned to a shit site. You were stuck in the Cat for most of plague outbreak. Had the people really allowed themselves to go mad.

 

"What is this place?" You asked, not liking the silence.

 

"This is the Hound Pits Pub, the hideout for the Loyalists Conspirators." He peered back.

 

"Odd place, but it seems to be free of the Watch and any Overseers." You said earning a short chuckle from Corvo. 

 

"I wouldn't say that." Your heart almost sank at his words. "Don't worry, the two that we have here are on our side." 

 

You both came to the very top floor where Corvo led you into a room with a desk and a bed. Rotting posters and signs were hung all around the area. It was almost comforting.

He motioned for you to sit on the bed, you did, but with a sick thought rising in your head. You knew that things wouldn't come to  _that_ though.

 He then proceeded to pull a chair out that was almost across from you. He leaned down, elbows to knees as he tentatively stared you down.The light from a lamp illuminated you both, making the atmosphere tense.

 

"What happened to Emily at the Golden Cat?" Corvo began. His eyes bore deep into your soul, he would know if you were lying if you decided to. You wouldnt lie to this man, though. You owed him a lot for taking allowing you to come with them, out and away from the Cat. You were scared to add details, seeing his serious stare. You knew whatever you were going to say was going to hurt him in some form or fashion so it didn't matter if you spared him the details. 

 

The question he did ask obviously posed an uncomfortable atmosphere around you. Your stomach twisted at the memory and Corvo noticed your physical behavior, and you took it upon yourself to answer before he could ask.

"There were two guards who were usually stationed outside her door. They must've gotten drunk while the Pendletons were sleeping away all their 'misery'. I uh, just finished some business moments before and was headed back up to my room. It was next to hers. I didn't have a damn clue who she was but I knew she was just a girl thrown into a whore house."

You breathed out through your nostrils, feeling your mouth tighten up. The sound of her screaming was revived and unwelcome.   "She yelled at them,begging for them to stop. I didn't let them get far enough to do anymore damage. I don't know what came over me, but within minutes they were down on the ground, unconscious. I didnt stop there. I grabbed one of the trays for food and bashed their heads, making them swollen and discolored. They lived but I almost didn't.

"If it wasnt for her pleading for me to live, I'd be placed out in the water, food for the hagfish. She told me she was the daughter of the Empress and I almost chalked it up to her being such an imaginative kid until she told me about the man who murdered her mother. She just said he was a scary guy with scars and he was dressed in red, that's something a kid wouldn't just come up with. I saved the future Empress without knowing it. I've been watching after her ever since. " 

 

Corvo's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to keep his composure. Anger was extremely prevalent on his features. "I should've be been there..." He whispered. 

 

"I'm sorry." You apologized, noticing his hurt. Your gaze turned into one full of sympathy.

 

"It's not your fault." He shook his head. He then sighed as his anger began to falter. "But," he opened his eyes again, this time, they appeared lighter, "Thank you for keeping her safe." 

 

You gave him a small smile. "I tried. She's a strong girl and she's very brave. It almost makes me worry." 

 

"I wouldn't doubt that, after all she's been through. She's been screwed over and I've been trying to make everything right for her and the rest of this dead city." He frowned.

 

You shifted in the bed, feeling another wave of bad aura. It wasn't Corvo causing discomfort, it was the subject you both were speaking about.

"Are you really close to Emily?" You tried to change the subject a bit. But you were curious, however, since he seemed to be strongly connected to her, other than their royal relationship. "She talked about you a lot. She really admires you."

 

Corvo couldn't help but let a smile slip. "I've known her since her birth. I've been with her since the beginning. Even before that. I guess you can say we are close." 

 

"Were you close to the empress also?" You didn't mean it in such a personal way but it came out as such and you had no choice but to bear through it.

 

Corvo raised a brow at your question and became flustered. "I don't know if we should be talking about this." 

 

 _Oh, so that's how it was..._ You internally chuckled. "It was a simple question." You almost smirked.

 

"There isn't a simple answer to it." Corvo replied, almost adding the same amount of sass to it as you did.

 

"I see." You looked down to avoid his eyes. You felt a little awkward talking about his relationship with the Empress. Even you had heard rumors about what they'd done together. It truly wasn't any of your business.

Upon looking elsewhere from his face, you were brought to his hands, which were folding together. Your breath hitched when you noticed markings on his left hand.

 

"There was another thing I needed to ask you about." He  added. You quickly looked up, unable to ignore the anxiety you began feeling. He looked down at his own hand, lightly running his fingers over his mark. "How often does he visit you?"

 

You swallowed whatever substance was left in your throat and gripped your gloved hand. "How did you-"

 

"It was glowing when we were leaving the Cat, it was shining through your glove. If you had his power the entire time, why didn't you escape?" He sounded almost bitter, as if he couldn't understand why you couldn't use the power to escape with Emily.

 

You opened your mouth to speak but only closed it. "Pride could be the word I'd use foe it but for you, I'll start from the beginning."

 


	4. Why Bother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let your past slip into the ears of the Royal Protector, but only because he would be able to understand where you come from on your points.

"I was a mother and a wife, a young one too. Still am young I guess." You bit your lip trying to think back on your feelings. How exactly did you feel? Were they happy days? Or were they just regular days that held no worth to you?

"He was a nobleman in Serkonos. A good man, a least that's what I thought. I didn't know upon marrying him that he had a mean streak. If I would've known, I wouldn't have paid him any mind. Instead, my ignorance lead to me getting married with him and having a child." You bit your tongue from saying anything else. By the way Corvo was staring, you already knew he could tell what kind of man your husband was. "Well, she was the most beautiful baby. Her name was Elizabeth." You smiled. Your thoughts went back to her adorable little smile that brought you happiness but now it seemed to make the pain grow.

 

"I bet she was a joy." Corvo commented, his tone was low and empathetic, somehow it was like he knew what you were going to say next.

 

"Yeah." You breathed out. You looked down fidgeting with your fingers. How the hell were you going to word the next part.

"I was working one day out in our garden. Just planted fresh lilies into the ground. The sky was getting dark so I went inside. I was looking forward to holding my baby again. But that's where it all went downhill and I felt myself slipping further into the void.

"I saw a maid, bloodied on the floor. She had the glass of a wine bottle stuck in her neck. It was like a monster had snapped. She had marks on her face and where she lay, her mouth was still agape. The last thing she did was scream and not even I heard it.

"I was horrified and went to look for my husband and child. I thought some madman broke into our house. I remember crying, screaming for help, hoping he would answer. When he didn't respond back, I ran to my daughter's room, in hopes of carrying her to the safety of one of our neighbors houses. I didn't know that when I'd go to her room that she'd..."

Your words were caught in your throat. You thought you could say it this time with little feeling but you cared more about Elizabeth than you liked to admit and with the wound still so fresh, how could you not feel such pain. "She wasn't even one, he didn't allow her to live that long..." You halt your voice before anymore words could be choked out and before any tears dripped down. Corvo couldn't look at you. He knew from the energy he put off that he could understand your troubled words.

"I wished he killed me that night." You said finding your voice, this time it was more sinister. "He bruised and battered me bloody. He left me inches from death and couldn't even finish me off. He didn't even give a reason for it all, he just-" Your tone changed pitch and you couldn't help but yell out your frustration. "That bastard got what he deserved!"

 

There was a moment of silence. Nothing but your heavy, drawn out angered breathes could be heard. Corvo's brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed tight. "What exactly happened to him?" Corvo asked, catching you somewhat off guard. He needed to know, maybe for his own satisfaction. Maybe he understood where you were coming from.

 

 "Do you truly need to ask?" There wasn't meant to be any humor in that line, but it almost came off that way.

"I must've passed out from the pain. The next thing I knew, I was face to face with a man with dark eyes and he offered me a chance to take away everything he had." 

Your eyebrows crinkled a bit, but more in confusion as you went on to explain more of your story. "I remember he said something along the lines of wanting me to have his power. It was like he was also enraged like I was. Looking back now, though, I think I just misread his message considering he feels absolutely nothing for anyone or anything." You grumbled. "Nonetheless, I was marked, and I recieved something he called Puppetmaster." 

It made your skin crawl to remember that night with the newfound power. "It worked exactly as it sounds. With the power of the void, I was able to control his actions." You removed your glove for a second to look at the mark again. "The City Watch ruled it out as a suicide caused by uncontrolled rage. Everyone knew he had left bruises on me in the past so whatever they knew happened, they just let it go." 

 

"You don't have to say anymore." Corvo said keeping his gaze off of you. It hit you, he was a man who wasn't one for murder, you had to remember that he was the royal protector of the Empress, the last thing he wanted to hear was about someone's detailed murder. Especially when you got away with it. "What brought you to Dunwall?"

 

"Rumors spread that I had used magic to kill my husband, so I was being hunted down by the Overseers in Karnaca. With all that had just happened, I fled here to Dunwall to start anew. I found myself working at a small fish market and little did I know that a few years later I would be in the middle of a plague infested city with weepers and Overseers at every corner."

 

"You're from Karnaca?" Corvo questioned.

 

"Mhm." You nodded, "And I don't plan on ever going back."

 

"It's a small world out here." Corvo humored. 

 

You tilted your head cocking a brow at him. "What makes you say that?"

 

"We all wanted to escape something from Karnaca, huh?" Was he implying that you and him originated from the same city? That explained the tanned skin. Dunwall was too dark and cloudy to give Corvo his slightly darkened skin. Most people of dunwall were too dressed for such a look and the gray sky allowed for little heat to reach anyone's skin.

 

"I guess so." You sighed giving a small laugh with it.

 

"She's awake!" You heard a child exclaim. You jumped craning your neck to find a young Emily running towards you. Kneeling down, you waited for her to come into your arms.

 

"Emily, you're safe!" You hugged her tightly, tears threatening your eyes again. A warmth spread from your heart and you felt yourself being comforted once more.

 

She giggled. "Of course I am, it's because of Corvo." She released you and looked to the man who was smiling at her.

 

Corvo held his hand up to his heart as he addressed the young Empress. "I will always come for you Emily, no matter what."

 

"I know you will." She sent him a bright grin and gleamed back at you, grabbing your hand in the process. "Wanna play hide and seek after Corvo leaves?"

 

"He's leaving again?" Emily nodded and turned to the raven. "I'd be happy to Emily."

 

"Okay." She Released your hand, running off to probably look for some good hiding spots.

 

"Leaving? Why are you leaving her? You have the Empress now, safe and sound, so why don't you guys just leave Dunwall?" You questioned standing up and dusting your knees off.

 

"And let the bastards win by having Dunwall? You're pretty humorous." He was offended.

 

You snorted. "Yeah, cause risking your life over a dead city is worth it all. If it were up to me, they could have this shithole of a city."

 

Corvo sent a menacing glare your way, making your heart jump, and not in the loving way, but in shear fear. He stood up and walked up to you. He stood tall above you, making you shrink even more. The shadow that his longer hair gave off onto his face made it even more dark and terrifying. You began to regret your cocky words. "I will save this city, even it's full of people like you. I will not let what Jessamine had fall to the ground and I will build this city up from the ground if it's for Emily."

 

You were plagued with shock at Corvo's little outburst, but he did have every right in saying what he did. He was a loyal man, even after the Empress' end. It was admirable. "I.." You swallowed whatever was in your throat, "I apologize Corvo, I just can't see what's left in this city anymore."

 

"Emily is here and this is her city, even if it's broken. She's already lost her childhood, I'm not gonna take away her future by running away. I gotta set things right."

 

You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light rub. "I get it. I'm just worried for her safety." You laugh a bit. "It's funny, I've only known her for a few months and yet, she feels like a sister or even dare I say daughter."

 

"Well, from what I see, she's comfortable around you. I just don't know how the others, especially the servant Wallace will feel about you calling her by her first name so casually like that."

 

"Well, she was the one who told me to call her such and it wouldn't be right of me to disobey our future Empress." You smirked.

 

"True." He beamed. His smiles gave you a weird sensation. He was just so pleasing to look at. He had a sharp jaw with a widened chin. His lips were more full than the average male's and his dark facial hair complimented his older features. His eyes were creased from both exhausted and of the years of sleepless nights he's probably had. His dark irises held more to his life than he would ever share. His hair was longer and parted near the middle, leaving small locks of his hair to fall into his face. He was truly a handsome man.

 

"Is there something wrong?" His voice snapped you out of your delusions. _Shit._

 

"Um no. I'm just thinking."

 

"Hm. So, you never truly answered my question." He pressed on.

 

Your eyes shifted down as you thought back to what he originally asked. You internally sighed thinking of it. As a sign of personal comfort you began pacing. "He rejected me." You put simply but honestly.

 

"The Outsider?" 

 

You nodded. "We were more familiar with each other than most others of his marked, I'm sure. Of course he doesn't feel anything aside from strange interest but it doesn't hurt to hear his say on humanity. I guess you could say I got too attached to him and that's when he stopped coming to me. I just did not want to use this ever again." You held up your marked hand. 

 

"Isn't that a little tedious?" Of course he'd think such and he was right. It was childish to not use the mark because of your feelings, especially if a little girl's life was on the line. But that wasn't the whole story and you knew that if you did escape that you both would've had no place to go. She was safer within the Cat where the plague was somewhat branded away and there was a decent supply of food for her. It was truly a stiff situation, but that didn't stop you from trying without using the mark.

 

"My connection to the void was also weaker. If I had used it, it would leave me gravely ill. I think it had something to do with him rejecting me, but it also could've all been in my head."

 

Corvo sighs. "Makes sense from your point of view." He wasn't satisfied with that answer.

 

"Are you ready Lord Corvo?" A maid interrupts from the doorway. She was definitely a weathered woman but not too old.

 

Corvo nods her way. "Thank you Lydia, tell Samuel I'll be out there within minutes." He turned back to you. "Thank you for answering those questions."

 

"You're welcome." You watched as he checked his self for his equipment and spectated his leaving. "Hey, Corvo!" You called out to him before he disappeared.

 

"Yes?" He looks back, his hand is holding onto the edge of the door as he peers in.

 

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Emily gets the throne, not only for the honor of her mother but for the honor she may hold." He gave you a relaxing smile before giving you a simple nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not the best storyteller but I do believe that some ideas I hold are interesting enough to post. I haven't been working on this much at all mainly because I've forgotten about it ._.'  
> I don't know how one does that, but I managed to do it all well, plus I've been super hyped for the new game. It's literally killing me how awesome it looks. I'm just torn between which team I'm going for.  
> Team Emily or Team Corvo?


	5. Dwellers of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider decides he wants to visit you.

After you and Emily had played long hours of hide and seek, she had went to her tower and fell asleep. She wasn't having any good dreams like you'd hope she would. Instead she was having these nightmares that chilled you. Probably because she'd whisper little things about the Outsider. That bastard is messing with her now too. But there was nothing you could do about that. The only thing you could do is wait for her to wake and call for you or Corvo. That hasn't happened yet. 

 

Emily was a princess in a tower who was not waiting for a prince, but for the man she looks up to most. Even if she didn't show it, you knew how scared she was and even at a young age, she had too much pride to show it. It was a sad thing for you to see. A child who was suffering on the inside, trying to hold herself together so she could make her fallen mother proud. No child should go through this pain. Especially not someone as sweet as Emily.

 

You sat on the frigid bridge that connected the tower to the pub. The hard metal wasn't very comfortable to you but you stayed your place waiting for the Royal Protector to come back. The air felt so thin and a bit frosty, it made you bundle yourself up more in your jacket. The smell of algae and dead fish raised up from the Wrenhaven River. You told yourself you'd endure it all until Corvo had come back. You knew he probably wouldn't be back until morning but you didn't feel like sleeping, at least not yet. 

 

Something about this place felt dark, not the people, but it felt like something evil was brewing here. As if something was coming, like a feeling of man's nature that was consume some weak soul. You wanted to push it away but the anxiety was building up but doing so would be difficult. As much as you wanted to forget certain things, your overactive brain would prove to be your enemy in such situations.

"Ugh." You groaned grabbing onto your head. You felt your head swooning, a certain dizziness setting in. The drunk feeling of sleep filled you. It was as if you drank for ten straight hours, but that wasn't the case.

This feeling was all too familiar, though. You stood up knowing what was probably going to happen so you steadily tried walking into the window of the pub at least. Just so you didn't fall off the bridge that was. You stumbled in, your mind telling you to make a run for your bed but decided against it when you felt your vision darkening and you caught a hold of Corvo's bed. It was a good thing you didn't allow yourself to go near though steps.

 

Darkness. It was a word that perfectly described waking up into the Void. The winds of whispers surrounded you as your senses came to. You knew that he had called you and you knew that you were still bitter towards him. You did wonder, however, why he did wish to see you.

 

"So, I rejected and abandoned you?" You jumped upon hearing his voice of melancholy. 

 

You turned, facing his direction, which happened to be right behind you. "What would you call it then?" You sighed within, remembering that he was always listening.

 

He held out a hand for you to grab, you pushed it away and got off the ground without any help of his. "A mere break." He continued. 

 

"A break? From what? Me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" You were close to him now, screaming inches from his pale face. You wanted to tear him apart where he stood. He wasn't floating around in his domain like he usually would, but he was ground level with you, and he was staring right into your (e/c/) eyes.

 

"You were tainted by black magic. I was trying to help you." His calm stature pissed you off more than you liked to admit. "You became obsessed with a being that isn't even human and took away someone's life without a second thought. Did I not do the right thing by cutting you off for awhile?"

 

"I wasn't obsessed I was just...." You had conflicted feelings for him, but saying what you wanted to say would lead your argument into a loop. 

 

"Love can lead to obsession. And obsession isn't healthy." The Outsider circled around you with a hand placed firmly on your shoulder. As he continued his rotation, his hand dragged across your shoulder, to your back, and around. His touch was a bit rough and ice cold, it almost felt bruising. "For thousands of years I've seen that kind of fixation take over the strongest of people. With the disease comes their downfall and embarrassment. Was I so wrong to leave you be?" He asked the question again, and you knew that he was going to keep asking until you answered.

 

"So, you were trying to protect me? From becoming insane?" You felt like a child trying to confirm everything.

 

"By the public's standards, you were already insane by the simple fact that you talk to me, not to mention you'd be branded a heretic." You eyed him carefully. By his words, it seemed things were simmering down. He was using humor again, even if it was sarcasm. It did beg the question if he truly cared for you, or if he was just using a mind game on you. It also made you wonder what you had hoped to accomplish by confessing to him, or why you wanted so badly to temp and test him. It was like he was running your brain and you couldn't help but think like him. It made it difficult to respond coherently.

 

"Why did you brand Corvo?" You felt like asking, seeing as moving to the next subject made you feel better for the time being. 

 

The Outsider made his way back around you before walking off a small distance. His back was facing you as if he were thinking deeply about it.

"Well," he turned to you, his mouth was almost upturned into a wicked smile, "I wanted to take the opportunity to see how things would end if he had a little help from my hand. I wanted to see if Corvo would fall to his human nature, the craving for revenge. So far, he hasn't laid his blade into anyone. He's taking the path of someone who strives for little chaos and the maintenance of order. He's....interesting so far to say the least." 

 

You almost felt jealous by the Outsider's words, as if he was holding Corvo even higher than you. What did you expect? For him to praise you, a murderer, over a saint? It was simply....impossible. "I see." You reply, holding back your bitter tone.

 

"There are so many secrets tied between him and the dead Empress. I wonder if he'll ever reveal them to anyone." The Outsider added in that made you raise a brow. There was no doubt that there must have been something between Corvo and the late Empress, but what was he implying.

 

"He probably loved her like anyone would. I was informed she was a very beautiful empress and he's been protecting her for years, hell before Emily was born." You cross you arms, shoving anymore secretive thoughts off.

 

The Outsider chuckled. "The whole situation is...ironic. To Corvo, rescuing Emily and rethroning her is so much more...personal." 

 

"Personal?" You repeated. "Riddles are not my thing, Mighty Leviathan."

 

"The secrets I was talking about, well,The Young Empress Emily is one of them." It was like the Outsider was giddy about revealing that last bit. Your heart stopped from that bit of information.

 

"Emily is...oh my..." You huffed feeling overwhelmed. Emily was much more than the daughter of the Empress, he was her father. 

 

"Right now, Corvo holds you above any Loyalists Conspirator for the shear fact that you kept his child safe from harm." The Outsider informed. 

 

"That explains why you're so interested in them." You bit your lip, this was only more of a reason for you to stay and help fight with Corvo. "Now I'm stuck in this mess." 

 

The Outsider sat down in one was the many random benches left sitting in the Void. It was strange for you to see him acting so human. It was very unlike him. But you took it upon yourself to join him by sitting close next to him. "You do realize that you brought this all upon yourself as soon as you saved that little girl. You could've let her fall into the hands of those men but instead you decided to protect her. Why is that?" 

 

"Hmm..." You thought for a moment for replying, "Maybe I wanted her to avoid the vengeful side of life, but who knows, if she did end up getting discouraged by those men, maybe you would have found it necessary to grant her the mark." You mocked adding your sass. 

 

"Hmph," The Outsider made the sound that was closest to a laugh. A small smirk was left on his face and you couldn't help but blush. No, you have not ever seen this side of him and the fact that you're seeing it now was making your heart twist. Surly, this is a sight you could go a lifetime without seeing because it is so rare. But thank the Void you were able to witness it. Something about a small smile on the Outsider's face just made him more attractive than he already was. The way his lips were curved to leave that devilish beam. The way his eyebrows quirked when he did so. He was so...alive to you. This begged you to ask the question. 

 

"What was life like when you were a human?" You seen his smile falter. You remembered him mentioning it years ago, how he was once a human like you once upon a time but he never truly brought it up for talk again. 

 

 He looked down into his lap for the answers hidden within. "It was...gray."

 

"Gray?" You parroted. 

 

"The world I lived in was much less sensible than your world today. Religion was the basis of living, almost like today but it seems that sacrificing is a sin, unlike how it was before."

 

Your eyes widened. "Sacrifice? Exactly how old are you?"

 

"I stopped counting after 4,000 years." He frowned. "I remember nothing of the woman who birthed me and the man who took care of me, if you could call it that, would beat me until I was moments away from death. I had a dog with me. I can't remember what I called him, but he followed me wherever I went. We'd sit out on the beach, watching the dark murky waters flood onto the shore. I could hear the whales in the distance, calling out to one another, free in their own realm. I returned home one day, only to find that these Void Believers poking around the crumbled city from which I was born. I was taken that night, torn away from the water I loved, and the animal I grew attached to. I was only 15, when I was sent through the depths of hell. After being abused and bruised, over and over, it all ended, with a dagger to my throat, ripping me away from the world of the living."

Your eyes were wide upon hearing his story. You weren't even sure if he was telling the truth but for the moment, you let yourself believe every word.

"You know what the first thing I said when I woke up here in the Void?"

 

"W-what-"

 

"Nothing," he quickly responded, "I couldn't saying anything. The only noise I made was a scream."

 

"I don't know what to say."  Saying that you were sorry for him would be pointless, he's a being that could grant black magic among people, your pity would be useless. 

 

"It's an aimless topic. The only thing you'll learn is that I feel nothing for the past. I do remember fear being prominent. I was scared to die."

 

You tilted your head. "Do you feel anything at all now?"

 

The Outsider raised a brow pondering over your question. "Of course. I have interests and dislikes, like any mortal but they differ."

 

"I see." 

 

The Outsider stared intently at you making you heat up in the cold, empty dimension. "Would you mind receiving another gift from me?"

 

Another power? Another magical ability? Sure, you hoped it would be something exciting and interesting. "I don't mind at all." 

 

You clenched your eyes shut waiting for another withering burn of the mark. But you didn't receive the sensation. Instead you were greeted with a pair of cold, yet soft lips. Your body, along with your previous pounding heart stopped. The Outsider was leaving a different kind of mark on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I edited this chapter myself, I found it cringey and lame. So, I rewrote the really bad parts.   
> ._.   
> At least its getting fixed though.


	6. To piss off a god is a dangerous deed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an intimate encounter with the dark god only to be ripped from that reality by someone who is also winning over your feelings.

  
You shot your eyes open feeling you inner core heat up. You wanted, no you needed to know the cause of this feeling. Of course it was obvious. His eyes were closed and his faced was relaxed. So, you closed yours once again.

 

A chilled hand reached up to your face to secure it in position, just so you wouldn't move away, which you didn't plan to. You leaned in more to respond better to his kiss. His hands were placed on your sides, gripping tightly and intimately. His kisses trailed to your neck where he bit softly making you moan. You gripped onto his arms as he made his new mark, it felt so numbingly good. You whole body was sizzled with the tingling sensation.

 

But the notion didn't last. After giving you a few more light kisses, each one getting softer, he pulled away, slowly and turned his head away from you.

 

You were silent. You didn't know what to say. The only thing you could do was run your fingers across your lips and your hand moved to the light marks on your neck. They tingled with a shivering cold sensation, one that you could never get used to.

 

He finally spoke, "He is calling you out of this world."

 

"Who is?" You felt slight panic.

 

"(Y/n), are you alright?" You heard a deep voice speak. You opened your eyes to see it was Corvo.

 

"Y-yeah." You responded. You were shaken. Your body was still shivering from the god's kiss.

 

You then gave your attention to Corvo, the one who woke you. He was staring at you worriedly.

 

"What were you dreaming about? You were turning....red."

 

You could feel your face turn even more the mentioned shade. "I can't remember." You lied.

 

"You're freezing." Corvo grabbed your hand the his and tried warming you. "Are you sick?"

 

Your heart was already aching from what had just happened, Corvo wasn't helping in any way by being close to you. "I was outside before. I'm just chilled." Why was he really worried?

 

"The plague is already killing people left and right, try not to make a new sickness the next leading cause." Corvo sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

"Sorry." You looked down to your hand. Your mind was finally starting to calm down.

 

"Might I ask a question?" Corvo had snatched you out of your scrambled mind. He gave you a funny look.

 

"Hm?" You stared back at him.

 

"Is there any reason you wanted to get comfy in my bed?" A smirk formed on his face. What was he implying?

 

Your face lit up brighter than any emergency light. You gave a nervous laugh, "I didn't realize this was your bed." You slid off of his bed and patted the blankets down nicely.

"I'm sure."

 

You rubbed your temple as you tried to get any bad thoughts out of your head. You were a little irritable at his implement. Did he think you were gonna try and sleep with him? Just because you worked at the cat?

 

"Don't think because I was a prostitute, unwillingly mind you, means that I will try and sleep with you."

 

Corvo looked like he was hit with glass. He was dazed by your remark. "I didn't mean it like that. It was a simple joke. I didn't mean to offend you." He placed a hand on your arm.

 

You signed. You were getting worked up. That life was behind you and in order to forget about it, you had to learn to not get offended by it. "Sorry, I just left the place and my mind is just...sensitive."

 

"I know. It's been a while since I've been around semi-civilized people." Corvo commented.

 

"I get it. I can actually say the same thing." You smiled, it was a sad smile but non the less, it was a smile.

 

"It's nice to talk to someone who's actually a person and not a god. I feel like I can trust you." Corvo was close to you again, his voice was soft and welcoming, sincere to say the least. It felt nice to be around him, you had to admit. You felt safe around him.

 

"How do you know you can trust me?" You teased. "I may be a spy for the Lord Regent. A secret lover." You held back a giggle.

 

"I guess I'll just have to kick you out then." Corvo smiled. Even with tired eyes, Corvo's grin punctured your heart. This sad, lost man was able to smile, just like his daughter.

 

"As long as I can come back to visit. Ill miss the young Empress too much." 

 

"She'll miss you just the same." Corvo crossed his arms. You knew this, considering Emily ordered for your safety. You owed her everything. She truly was someone special to you.

 

 "She's a good kid. I'm sure her mom was just as amazing." 

 

Corvo smiled in remembrance. "She was..."

 

"And I bet her father was just the same. A strong, protective man who would fight the world for her empire." You watched as Corvo's eyes widened. 

 

Corvo's mouth hung open, he wanted to say something but nothing would vouch. He was truly dumbfounded by your words. "How the hell-"

 

"You forget," you cut him off, "you're not the only who talks to the man with dark eyes. He also doesn't know how to keep a secret."

 

"He told you?" Corvo almost felt betrayed and you could tell.

 

"Yes. But I won't tell anyone else. It's not my business to share. At least now," you paused and gave Corvo a warm and welcoming smile, "I know that she is safe in your hands. No loving parent would ever let their child get hurt." You wanted to cry again with your thoughts flying back to Elizabeth, your deceased little angel. If only you were there with her, if only you stayed by her side...

 

Before you knew it, your body was engulfed by the larger man's warmth. "It's not your fault." You heard him breathe out. His hand came up to rub your back. By the Outsider, he almost made you cry. "Wherever she is, she's at peace and isn't feeling any pain."

 

"I hope." Your voice cracked. Your pain radiated off and Corvo absorbed it all. You began feeling another pain though, a physical pain. You looked at the source and realized it was your left hand and it was profusely glowing. The Outsider was angry, you could feel it through the marked bond. Was he angry for you being this close to Corvo? Or was it something more?

 

"What's the matter?" Corvo asked sensing your small distress.

 

You shook you head and pulled out of the hug. "It's nothing." You covered your hand, hiding its ominous glow. 

 

Corvo frowned and grabbed your arm to look at your hand. He didn't have to tug hard to get a good look at your hand. "What's happening?" Corvo had a tint of worry in his voice.

 

"He's angry." You shortly replied. 

 

"Who is?" 

 

You bit your lip. You were internally panicking, if it were a normal mortal, you wouldn't be freaking out but you royally pissed off a god. "The Great Leviathan." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed something funny. I had no clue that Karnaca was called "The Red Jewel" until I heard it on the 11th and that's the nickname I gave to the reader XD It fits so perfectly. But anyways, Dishonored 2 is really fun, but if leaves me hanging. I have so many questions and it hurts cause they will not get answered. It's just as Harvey said "We try to answer some of the questions you guys ask while creating new ones." So many questions unanswered!


	7. The Heart of a Loved One is Something You truly Wish to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start realizing something about Corvo and it makes you feel...human.

"Why? What did you do?" Corvo asked.

 

"Good question." You rubbed your hand more trying to numb the burning feeling. "It was just a hug you black-eyed bastard." You grumbled under your breath.

The Outsider pissed you off now. Why is he mad? After pushing away after so many years he wants to give you attention? No, you would not except that. "You know what, it's nothing."

 

"Are you sure?" Corvo was of course onto your sketchy behavior. 

 

"I am." You wanted to get back at that bastard somehow. Maybe Corvo could assist you...

 

Corvo sighed. "If any normal person were to hear us, they'd think we're insane."

 

"I'm past insanity at this point." You snorted.

 

"Why's that?" Corvo shed his jacket, probably to get ready for a good rest. You **were** sleeping in **his** bed so he didn't get a chance to lay down and rest his body. He sat himself down onto the bed and pulled off his dirtied boots. He set them down neatly next to the bed and stretched his arms. You watched the muscled under his shirt flex and move. 

 

You snapped out of your daze realizing that he asked a question. "Men, that's why. Maybe I should call him a boy for the way he acts..."

 

Corvo chuckles at your "teen" behavior. "We're not all evil, you know."

 

"I didn't mean that towards you, you're actually one of the most pure-hearted people I know, aside from Little Emily." You admitted. 

 

Corvo smiled. "Then that means I'm setting the right example."

 

"What do you mean?" You sit down next to him and lie down earning a raised brow from him. It wasn't an angry look or even disgusted, but it was a forming smirk that almost made you regret your actions.

 

"Well," He started off before lying back next to you, "I just don't want Emily growing up thinking that revenge and murder solves your problems. If things were to happen again, I would hope that she would find the peaceful route, just as her mother would encourage." 

 

You smiled. "I know she looks up to you more than she looks up to anyone else."

 

Corvo's tired eyes closed in mental pleasure. Knowing that his daughter doesn't see him as a monster is the best feeling to him, and you could tell. You yawned, realizing that even when you were asleep, you didn't really get a good, refreshing rest, at least not with the Black-Eyed Bastard feeling you up and kissing you. Not that you didn't like it, but outside of the Void, it exhausted you. Without thinking or comprehending your actions, you rolled over and laid your head on Corvo's chest. You felt his body stiffen, maybe from surprise, but then relax as he put a hand on your back for support. Your ear was against his chest and you listened as his chest sucked in and pushed out the air. You heart the loud, yet comforting beat of his heart, his warm, stressed heart. It amazed you how a man who's been through so much could have such a pleasant heartbeat. You felt your face heat up as your own heart started to race. Corvo made small circles on your back with his hand that made you squirm slightly. It felt so nice to be heald this way, instead of being tossed around like the rag doll you were once thought of to be. 

 

You noticed something in the short time you've known Corvo, He's never treated you roughly. He's always been so kind and soft. His gentle touches were warm, and not sickening. His smile was contagious and the love he felt for people close to him was genuine. You could just sense the positivity coming off of him and it made you want more. You were stuck in thought, thinking of how fanatsic he was that you didn't even notice that he shifted in the bed with you so that you both were laying long ways, correctly, on the bed. He pulled a blanket over you two bringing tingles from the newfound warmth. You snuggled even closer, if it was even possible, and took a large, deep breath.

 

With this position, Corvo had brought it upon himself to give you a light kiss on the top of your head before whispering a sweet "Goodnight." Your eyes burned and you felt your face heat up, not from embarrassment, but from the tears you desperately wanted to shed. You weren't exactly sure why, but Corvo was making you weep out of happiness. You hadn't felt this loved by anyone, not even your dead husband, back before he had turned. It was an overwhelming feeling that you pushed down and replaced with a smile. Corvo had something you like. He had the love of a human heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter and I apologize.   
> Sorry about the late updates also, they might be even slower now, just some stuff goin' on. Thank the Void I'm able to escape for a little bit though by writing this story for you all. And I would reply to comments and such saying "thank you" but my shyness is showing a little more than I'd like so thank you all for the support! The kudos, bookmarks, and even the small amount of comments bring me up from the low self-esteem issue.


	8. The Ride Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After asking Corvo to join him to Lady Boyle's last party, you both wriggle and writhe through the party trying to find the right Boyle.

 

 

You shifted in your half-sleep state feeling an empty bed. You opened your eyes and squinted at the bright light peeking in through the doorway. Rubbing the tired out of your face you sat up and looked around for Corvo, maybe he was getting ready for his next mission? It wouldn't surprise you, Corvo may have been a patient man but he wanted to get Emily back to her throne as soon as possible. Yawning, you dragged your feet over the bed and flinched as they hit the ground with a thud. You were too tired to move. 

 

Standing up, you stretched your arms and back. Something caught your eye while you were in the middle of your movement. It was a drawing on Corvo's desk. You picked it up realizing it was one of Emily's drawings, but that wasn't what caught your eye the most, it was the fact that the word "Daddy" was written across the top of it. Did Emily know that Corvo was her father? You decided not to ponder any longer on the thought and smiled at the cuteness of the drawing. Setting it back down you looked over to see a well rested Coro in the doorway.

 

"I was just going to wake you up too." He smiled, stepping in.

 

"Why? Did something happen?" You asked, pretended to be worried.

 

"I'll be heading out soon. I just wanted to say goodbye." His smiled faded, but not completely away.

 

"Already?" You were disappointed.

 

"I have to go to Lady Boyle's party. She's my next target." 

 

"Lady Boyle? Which one and why?" You were beyond confused. They were just stuck up aristocrats. They were involved in this mess too?

 

"I don't know which one yet, but I will find out. She is a lover of the Lord Regent. She provides his funds for his buying his guards and men. If I take him down, that will be another asset of him gone and the closer I will be to getting Emily back to the throne." 

 

You quirked a brow at him. "So, how are you going to go about getting into her party? You just gonna waltz into her party with a skull mask?" Your sarcasm could not be defeated.

 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."  Corvo smirked, sensing your smart comment.

 

"Uhhh..." You didn't know how to respond. Either he was stupid or he had a brilliant plan. 

 

"It's a costume party." Of course. "I'm more than sure I will blend into the crowd." 

 

"Oh you'll blend in, but what if they ask for your name, not to mention an invitation?" Your hands were placed firmly on your hips.

 

Corvo sighed. "I'll figure it out when I'm actually there." 

 

"Well," you pointed a finger at him, poking him right in the chest, "I wanna go with you."

 

Corvo furrowed his brows," Why?"

 

"I've been stuck in the Cat for months with little freedom, and being here, we have to be quiet and cautious. If I go to this party, it will give me a nice sense of freedom." Your eyes glowed thinking of the fun you could have at a noble's party.

 

"No. You do understand that I'm going there to rid the empire of one woman, right? My intentions for going are not for 'fun." Corvo protested

 

You sent a pout his way. "You're stingy." It was silent for a few moments as Corvo thought upon the situation. You did have selfish reasons for going but in reality, you wanted to help Corvo. You wanted to see how he did everything and if he got into trouble you could fight with him.

 

Corvo rolled his eyes before giving his final judgement. "Fine."

 

You smiled in victory. "I knew you'd see it my way." 

 

"So, what are we going to do about a mask for you? Or even, clothing?" Corvo questioned.

 

 You shrugged. "We'll just grab it off some woman who wondered from her group, we won't kill her but we will borrow her clothes. And if that happens, I'll be able to get her invitation too." 

 

"Let's get going then." Corvo's tone lightened up. It made you feel better about tagging along. You grabbed your jacket off of the bed and headed out after him. This was going to be a fun little ride.

 

* * *

 

 

After a funny conversation with the kind boatman, Samuel, you realized how dark it was. Fireworks were lit in the distance which you heard and welcomed as a noise. You started seeing the lights from the magic of the small rockets. It was a beautiful sight.

 

"Tallboys..." Samuel whispered to himself.... Shit, they were the worst thing to be put against.

 

"Looks like we're gonna have to be quiet about this." Corvo added making sure his mask was secure. 

 

Samuel slowed the boat by a stairway. You looked down at the cold, crusty water with disgust. "I never thought I'd miss Serkonan water." Serkonan water was a hell of a lot clearer than Gristol's waters. Their's was so clear you could drink from it without being completely disgusted. 

 

"Be careful, you might have to swim in it." Corvo smirked. 

 

You our glared his way. "If you push me in, I'm cutting you open."

 

With a quieted chuckle, Corvo got off the boat and onto the cemented dock. He offered a hand for you but you pushed past it and made Your own way onto it. 

 

"I can handle myself Corvo, I don't need to be pampered like a noble." You teased. When in reality, you didn't trust that he wouldn't throw you into the water. 

 

 "Let's just get a move on." He sneered. The way you playfully interacted with him was  like that of of a child. It brought in a new emotion in this time of he plague.

 

"Right." You nodded, you began sneaking your way around to get a better look at the tallboys. No wonder they had the fireworks, they wanted to cover up the sound of the tallboys rampaging and firing away. The sick bastards. 

 

"There's a shrine nearby." Corvo commented. With his comment, you heard a female voice. It was subtle but it was sweet. It was ominous and felt out of this world. 

 

"Did you hear that?" You asked Corvo scanning the area. 

 

"Hear what?" From Corvo's tone you could hear the sheer confusion. 

 

"The woman. She said something about being cold." You squinted your eyes to try and strengthen your vision in the dark. It didn't work. And you didn't hear any woman again. 

 

'You are not the only one who hears me, she hears me too.' It was like an echo speaking, a dark yet angelic voice that soothed you. You looked over to Corvo who was staring down into his hand. He had something grasped inside. Taking a closer look, you realized something very disturbing. It was a heart and it looked as if it was still beating. You wanted to scream.

 

Corvo noticed your sudden fright and placed a large hand over your mouth. "I will explain everything but you need to be quiet and wait until we get to the Outsider's shrine." 

 

You nodded despite him having his warm hand firmly placed on you. You both sneaked into a building that was infested with weepers, which you both knocked out. At the top of the stairs, you both heard the whispers of the runes and the beating of Corvo's carried heart. The songs were strangely soothing but none the less, calming to you. 

 

You sat on a desk in the room and looked up to Corvo. "Explain." You almost commanded. There had to be a logical reason for why he's carrying, what you assume, was a human heart. Especially since it can speak with such a loving voice.

 

Corvo sighed and removed his mask. He pulled the heart out also which made you wanna squirm. Death didn't bother you that much but holding a working heart gave you the creeps. "This was given to me by the Outsider," he began, "It's the heart of living thing. The heart of someone I loved and still love. This is the heart of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin." 

 

With broad eyes you gulped whatever was stuck in your throat. "Why would he..?" You couldn't finish your sentence. This was all too odd for you to comprehend.

 

"I have no clue. Maybe it was gift of empathy. Or maybe he's just sick." Corvo's eyes were low and pained. The suffering he's been feeling this entire time was starting to show. 

 

"I think he did it out of empathy." You admitted. You didn't say that to make him feel better. You truly meant it. You knew the Outsider wasn't as cold as he put off. You of all people knew that. "He seen you get blamed for killing the love of your life. You didn't properly get to say goodbye so maybe he gave you the heart so that you can actually have her by your side."

 

This made Corvo give a small, sad beam from his lips. "Let's hope." 

 

You turned your attention to the runes before you both. You got off the desk and moved over to them watching them almost glow at the shrine. Corvo noticed and put his mask back on. "I have no use for these." You said as you ran a finger across the bones. 

 

"Then I'll take them." Corvo offered. He also placed his hand on top of the bones, waiting for the Outsider to show himself to them. With a flash, you felt the energy of the Void pulsating, which brought the mighty Leviathan. 

 

"Well, well, if it isn't my two most interesting patrons." The Outsider commented. His tone wasn't spitting acid like you thought it would, but it had a hurtful, more bitter tone. It still made you flinch and feel deeply sorry. You, in a way, had betrayed him and you were now feeling the shame.

 

 The Outsider then looked at Corvo, this time with a more heinous voice. "Going to a party Corvo? Is that what you dreamed of all those nights in Coldridge Prison while waiting for the executioner? Wealth, beautiful women in the latest fashions, laughing and drinking Tyvian wine?" It was as if he was trying to persuade Corvo away from you.

 

"And what of the host, Lady Boyle? I can see all of her tomorrows and I know that either she dies tonight at your hand or she'll live out her days, month after month, year after year, far away," He looks away as if he's seeing all of her life now in his cold dark eyes, "Even as her fine clothes wear into tatters and her silken hair gets dull and gray."

He turns back to Corvo, with a slight change of attitude. "Half the City can see the lights from the party, and they dream of the delights inside. Will you tear it to pieces?" He looks to you after saying such, as if this were a metaphor he made specifically for you.

"Either way, it's Lady Boyle's last party." With that he fades away giving you a shiver. It always unnerved you the way the Outsider went back into the Void. He would always dwindle away limb by limb, leaving his anatomy for his visitors to see. 

 

 "We need to get to that party." Corvo said as he was still pondering over the words of the Outsider. 

 

"Yeah." You agreed looking around for something to wear. You didn't want to pull the clothes off a weeper, for sanitary reasons, so that meant you had to go out and find a healthy contributor. 

 

* * *

 

 

After finally making it outside of the Boyle manor, you and Corvo stayed hidden until you found your chance. You watched as a lone woman, in beautifully sewn clothing and a very decorated mask. Bingo. Luckily she had dropped her invitation near you and Corvo. When the time was right, you knocked her out and began searching through her clothes. 

 

"Oh, hello." You smiled as you picked up an attractive looking necklace. It was a cameo pendant with gold trimming and with a small encrusted jem near the clasp. Much fancier than any noble you knew and much more beautiful. "I'm keeping this." 

 

Corvo shook his head at you and you could hear a sigh of disappointment. 

 

You snorted at his silent response. "You're here to kill a woman and you're scoffing at my thievery?" 

 

"Just get the clothes on." Corvo rushed as he kept watch. And with his words, you happily put on the clean, and rich clothing. It felt nice to be back in noble wear. The clothes were black and had gold patterns on it. The mask was also gold and black. It was a little bland for your taste and not as gruesome and some of the others you've seen, so you decided to add a little red. With a slice of your hand, you smeared blood over the mask, making it look as if a golden lady had conceived the plague. 

 

"Finished." you said, standing up and dusting off your clothes. "And I have an invitation." You smiled holding the paper up with great victory. Corvo had picked one up earlier, when you both were keeping watch. 

 

"Good. Now we can finally end this mission." Corvo grumbled as you both showed you invitations and sought entry. 

 

Walking in, you right away noticed the the dozens of guards and the wall of light on the stairway. With them, you also noticed the dreaded Overseers. Dunwall Overseers were a hell of a lot different then the ones back in Karnaca. They were still religious nuts, but they were nicer to the people. The ones in Dunwall seemed to have their cheese sliding off their crackers. Maybe it was the plague that made them switch to madness, but from what you remember, they were always corrupt in Dunwall. 

 

You wanted to itch your mark at the sight of the damned music boxes. The Overseers carried these music boxes that would create a haunting, and blood curtling noise that sent unnerving chills down your spine. You just hoped they wouldn't have any need for them tonight. 

 

Asking around, you were able to find very little information on the Boyle sisters other than the fact they are all dressed the same but in different colors and that they are playing a guessing game. How convenient. You sighed mentally. "This is going to be hard." 

 

You our began listening in on other's conversations and heard that there could be clues upstairs. Of course there would be, that's where their rooms were. Even with your sarcasm, you still needed to tell Corvo. 

 

You looked around for the next exit and saw an door in the dining hall. Walking out, you could feel the eyes of the Overseer by a doorway. You glanced and saw his eyes piercing yours through his mask. It made you uneasy, and very paranoid. Making it out of the party, you found Corvo putting a weapon away as he walked up the steps. 

 

"What happened?" You curiously questioned. 

 

Corvo looked up when he heard the sound of your voice and looked slightly astray. "I had a duel." 

 

"A duel?" He never told you about this. That's what he was doing? "A duel with who?" 

 

"No one in particular. I didn't kill anyone, I just put them to sleep." Corvo admitted. 

 

Getting back to the situation, you blurted out in an excited sense, "I know how to find the right Boyle!"

 

"What do you mean?" He of course questioned.

 

"The Sisters Boyle are all dressed the same but in different colors. They are playing a guessing game for you to find out which one is which. All we have to do is find a way upstairs and look for clues." Your voice was cheery. You felt useful now being able to help Corvo even though your original intent was to feed on good food and get drunk. 

 

"Good work." Corvo commented. You could feel his smile through his mask and it made you blush for sure. Thank the Void you had a mask to cover it up.

 

"There is a problem though, we can't go in and up there without getting caught by everyone at the party." You added.

 

"It looks as if we won't have to go in." Corvo chimed. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" 

 

Corvo nodded to the balcony above them. 

 

"Oh." You almost laughed. How did you not notice the balcony while looking at all of the decorations in the sky? 

 

After climbing onto the balcony and knocking out its guard on top, you both stealthily walked in. You found it was one of the bedrooms. It was a fairly clean looking room but it smelled of strong perfume. "I'll go and search the other rooms for clues, do not leave this room until I come back." Corvo ordered. You didn't argue with him and agreed it was the best option. 

 

Searching around, you noticed a painting on the wall, the first sight of it make your stomach twist. It was Hiram Burrows. The tyrant who "coincidentally" became the Lord Regent after the Empress's death. 

 

"This has to be the girl then." You commented in disgust as you wondered who the hell was attracted to such a vulgar, insulting man. You began searching the room for any indication of which Boyle you were onto. On a vanity, you noticed a note with a key. That has to have a name on it. Picking it up, you instantly noticed the name Esma. So the parties of the sisters was the lover of the Lord Regent? Interesting. "Now to find the color she was wearing." You searched through her diary that was also conveniently placed next to the note. 

 

"Aha, so she's the white one," you laughed triumphantly, "I found her and I think Corvo will be more than pleased to hear this." 

It was way ironic for Esma to be wearing white. Since white is considered to be a "pure" color and the word on the street was that Esma loved to sleep around, quite a bit, which isn't so "pure".

 

"Pleased about what?" You heard a deep voice behind you. You swiftly turned around, ready for a fight until you saw the familiar mechanical looking skull.

 

You sighed in relief and tried catching your thoughts again. "I found your little target. It's Esma Boyle, she's wearing white tonight."

 

"Good work." Corvo sounded thoroughly impressed, which made you feel accomplished. "I'm gonna try and get her alone, and while I do that, you just go and enjoy yourself, you've more than earned it tonight." 

This surprised you. Corvo seemed the type to be very cautious and strict when it comes to missions, but he was truly letting you go out and have your fun. He must have been telling you to go and enjoy yourself as a way to comfort the fact that he was here to kill someone. You could feel it in Corvo's heart that he is feeling extremely reluctant and doesn't want to end another's life so simply. Especially when they cannot fight for themselves.

 

"Okay." You simply replied, but not in a cheery attitude, but more of an understanding tone. 

 

 

You both climbed down the balcony, unnoticed and entered the party once again. After reentering though, you could not feel the same simple joys. The only thing your could see was ugliness. This party held nothing but filthy aristocrats that could care less about sharing a coin to the poor or to help anyone outlive the plague. You only wanted to grab a drink and drink away this vision. 

 

After grabbing a fresh drink you walked around, lifting your mask to sip your drink casually and internally scoff at the patrons visiting the Boyle's. You couldn't completely judge, at one point you were one of them, until tragedy that is. But you were also not born like they were. You born poor and living on the streets with  almost nothing. Nothing but a small pendant given to you by some boy on the streets.

 

Your mind wondered to him. It seemed drinking brought more of the memories back to you and you were glad. It was bright light compared to the darkness you were living in. He was the first person to ever treat you with kindness. The first person to show that the world was lighter than you originally thought. You were so young, almost 7, and he was most likely a teen. He'd always fight with the boys in the back streets, and you'd watch as he won every single time. He amazed you, with all his harsh moves and fighting and yet he was still kind enough to bring you a good chunk of bread to eat. You didn't even know his name, you were too shy to speak to him, but you wished he had. It was acts like that, that had given you a new perspective on the world.

 

"I need to stop drinking..." You commented as you set your glass down. You leaned against the wall and observed everyone around you. 

 

"We need to talk. I know who you are and I know what you and your friend are here to do." You looked to the owner of the voice only to be disturbed by their mask. It appeared to look like a distorted cat with bug-like features. It seemed as if they crafted it themselves using an old sack and whatever cloth was hanging around. 

 

"Where should we then?" You were skeptical of course, but something told you that you should hear this man out. 

 

"In the other room, past the Overseer, meet me there." He nodded to the direction he was going and left. Gazing around, you looked for Corvo, he was finally talking to Esma Boyle. She was getting touchy with him which made you roll your eyes. You took a breath in and walked over to the man with the disturbing mask. 

 

 

You met this terrifying masked man, but not after figuring out his name through one of the guests, hearing that "Lord Brisby" wants to see you. 

 

"I'm a friend of Pendleton's," he bagan, "and I've done some favors for your cause. I know your purpose here tonight and," he shifts his words," -and how to say this- your target is the woman I love." It hit you a bit hard, his words did. 

"I swear that if you bring her to me, unharmed, you will never hear of her again. There's a cellar directly below the kitchen, I'll wait for you or your friend there," He decided for you, "I'm not proud of this but..." He paused, you could feel his shame in his voice, "Surely it's better than seeing her killed." 

 

"You want me to bring Esma down to you the cellar?" You questioned in disbelief, as if this man in the ugly mask was some sort of angel here to help you and Corvo. 

 

"Yes. I won't harm her I swear." He reassured. You smiled behind your mask in relief. Even if this man was a creeper and maybe not even a lover of Esma, he is still someone who can be very beneficial to the cause. 

 

"I need to find Corvo," You whispered to yourself, remembering that he was with Esma already.

"Damn." Worry settled in as you searched high and low for them. No skull mask and no White Boyle. "Excuse me," You called to the Boyle in black, "Have you seen my husband? He's the man with the skull mask and I can't find him anywhere."

 

"He's with Esma right now," You could feel her repulsive attitude toward her sister's actions, this one had to be Waverly, "they went upstairs. Would you want a way up there to stop them?" It shocked you that Waverly was willing to help. 

 

"I would certainly pay you for this, I won't harm your sister but my husband will be punished heavily for it." Your tone was bitter and frosted, and not entirely fake. Something about Corvo going to another woman's room made your blood heat. 

 

"Follow me." She turned around and headed into the dining area where she lead you to the steps that went both up to the top floor and down to the kitchen area where the cellar surely was. "Just head up those stairs to her room, and you'll find them, I'll tell the guards that you have my permission." She added as she gave you a nod and let you gain passage up the stairs. 

 

You sneakily rushed up the steps, careful not to make a sound. You needed to tell Corvo and warn him not to kill Esma, but how? You bit your lip and you made it to the top, peeking around the corner. You watched as Esma pulled the hood off of Corvo, revealing his messy longer hair. She pulled off her mask and moved some of his hair  only to place her lips onto his neck . You grit your teeth as Corvo's hand grasped her rear. But you noticed the other hand reaching for his blade. Damn, you were too late to stop it. 

 

With all your hopes damned, you decided to play your final card. Pulling off your left hand glove, you stared at you hand before whispering, "One more time, old friend." 

Time froze, and all but Corvo was affected. You ran up noticing his confusion to the slowed time. You needed to speak fast. 

 

"Corvo, we can eliminate her without killing her. You just need to get her down to the cellar, I'll explain more later, but you need to get her down there!" You whispered/yelled. 

 

You could feel his shocked expression from behind the mask but he nodded and his hand went off of his sword. Relief fell over you and you went into the bathroom to hide. You waited for your magic to ware as time restored itself. Esma didn't notice a thing, good. 

 

Corvo had gently pushed her back a little, as he said in such a sensual tone, "You know what would be more exciting, if we were somewhere...darker and more mischievous." His voice was so wicked and so pleasing to your ears, you began wishing he would speak to you in such a way...NO you needed to focus.

 

Esma smiled and giggled. "Of course, where do you have in mind?" She said obviously interested. 

 

"You have a wine cellar here right?" 

 

Esma smirked. "I see what you're playing at," She stepped away and put her mask back on, "Let's get going, shall we."

 

Adjusting his hood, "After you." He waved for her to head out first. After doing so, he turned his head to you and nodded. You soon began following close behind until they got down to the cellar. After making it to the door, Corvo choked the aristocrat out. He waited for you to join him. "So what the hell is this about?" He questioned you, getting nervous that someone might come down to where you both were.

 

You tried lifting her to no avail, "Help me out with her, there's a man who said he's take her away and that we wouldn't have to hear from her again." He picked her body up and threw her over his shoulder. 

 

"This way," You opened the doors, looking around every corner hoping to not see anyone. after making it past a few racks of wine, you noticed a small boat and inside was Lord Brisby. "There he is." You pointed. 

 

Corvo walked over and set her inside the boat. There was a bed set up with a book and a few pieces of food. The man thanked the both of you before opening the gates and drifting away in his boat. 

 

"Thank you." Corvo turned to you, lifting his mask up showing his pleased face. "You helped me keep my blade clean tonight, I owe you for that."

 

You smiled nervously even though he couldn't see. "I needed to be of some use here, instead of drinking away and flirting with married men."

 

Corvo chuckled before placing a firm hand on your shoulder. The warmth returned to your body with his touch. It was the most comforting feeling you've ever received. "Do you want to stay for a little while?"

 

You thought about it before shaking your head. You didn't need to be here, you wanted to go back to the pub where there were decent people. 

 

"Then let's get going." He said before fixing his mask and clothes. He walked up the steps with the pride of mercy. He didn't have to kill tonight and it felt damn good to him. 

 

You felt a grateful sense that the night was finally over. Maybe then you'll be able to think straight about everything: The Outsider, Lord Brisby, and even your feelings that you're gaining towards Crovo.

 

You both signed the ledger of names before leaving, earning a humorous thought of the Boyles reading their book to find that a criminal and a broke Aristocrat were at their party. Playing with the different scenarios, you kept calm while sneaking past the tallboys once again, and making it the the river. Finally, after a long, and flustered night, you felt the comfort of Samuel's boat underneath you as you all road away. You pulled the mask off and stared at the lights and fireworks as you flowed away.You initially thought of their beauty until you knew who owned them. You thought it was a fun-going party with drinks and laughter until you seen who was there. Darkness follows you wherever you go it seems, even when it's in a bright place. Only you, Corvo, and the Outsider knew what was actually happening at that party that night.

 

 Even the prettiest lights have a dark way of shining. His voice echoed in your head. It was as if he were right there speaking with you. You wish he were there, as cold as he was, to help you make a decision you knew you'd have to make. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this a bigger chapter, cause you know, I've made people wait and all. Thanks for reading guys, it's cool to know some people like your work CX 
> 
> My goodness has this week, this year has been straight hell. I know there were definitely worse years and such but I can't believe we lost Carrie and Debbie. I grew up with the both of them and loved them so much. I didn't personally know them but I definitely looked up to them. I'm truly hoping that no one else perishes this year cause I know so many are finished with it all. I hope all of you are okay and enjoying life though, cause that's all I can ever wish for.
> 
> On a brighter note, I made this chapter and had a lot of fun. I truly hope 2017 is a better year for all of us. I think we've suffered through a lot, even if it wasn't the worst year...


	9. You're Far Away in Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Choice is coming....

"Interesting isn't it," a voice woke you. You jolt up to find yourself back in his realm. "All it took you was the stake of Corvo's ambition to use the gift I gave you so long ago."

You were speechless. You didn't know what you could say to him that could repent for the betrayal you done him or so you felt. You only used his powers to save a man he rivaled.

The Outsider placed his hands behind his back and began his stroll. Around her bed he paced, making her more nervous with each pat of his ghostly foot hitting the dead ground. "For years, I hoped you would use it, to take advantage of our dark bond. I feel it within, when one of you uses it... it brings a certain satisfaction to me."

"I'm sorry." You mumbled, too meek to speak up any louder.

The Outsider turned his head to face you. Dead eyes pierced yours and you instantly felt it. Pure dread. What kind of dreadful hatefulness would cause his stare to be so bold. What would cause him to feel so strongly. Why did he want you of all the others? You couldn't look at him any longer, you no longer hated him, you no longer were hurt by him, you were scared of him. The things he could do... who he could send after you...what he might say to break you down. They were painful thoughts.

"It's lonely here," he was sitting next to you in the bed now, looking down into his lap, "The Void is as it is named. A void. Nothing but a vast emptiness and I am here in it till the end."

He grabbed your marked hand and rubbed the mark with his thumb, as if cherishing it. "I invite others here, but all they ever were interested in was the power I could give them. Not like you, you wanted to know who I was, you treated me like I was a mortal being. It awoke something in me, but it's nothing a god like me can explain."

Tears threatened your eyes of escape. You couldn't believe this was real. You couldn't believe the Outsider was opening up to you.

"Even a god can feel selfish feelings such as jealousy, and it's pitiful. Laughable, now that I think upon it again. I fell for a human and you fell for a god. We're both fools in our own right." He gave out a small chuckle and peered slowly up at you. The look he gave sent chills through your entire body. It wasn't his blank godly stare, it was a flesh and blood look, he was beginning to feel more human again.

Of course he was able to feel such emotions, but it had been thousand of years prior that he was able to do so. He felt those emotions right before they slit his neck and sacrificed him to a folk tale they were uncertain about. It made you realize how much you hadn't been paying attention to him. Each and every time you both met, it was like a new piece was added to the puzzle, like a new asset had been learned, like he was turning back into the living creature he was before. He was becoming the person he was before he had his life so wrongfully taken away. The Outsider was a figure resulted from tragedy yet he never asked for pity, he never once wished to take back his old life. It both fascinated and frightened you.

"I never imagined how lonely the Void could be until I met you."

Your heart constricted, making your chest ache. Why? Because you felt guilt. The guilt of making him feel this way. You weren't even certain that you felt the same pain as him. You knew that you felt remorse. Words couldn't emerge without a weeping noise escaping with them. Helplessness was the perfect word to describe you at this point in time.

He let go of your hand, sighed and got onto his feet again. "The decision is yours..."

You were confused by his last words. "What decision?"

And with that, you woke up, now back in the room you shared with Corvo. You looked to notice there was no light coming from the Windows, which meant it was still late. Corvo needed to rest after the long encounter before, which was understandable since he had to go and face the Lord Regent soon.

You sat up with your knees pulled to your chest. You started to realize what the god's words meant:  
You had to choose between Royal Protector that you began to care about deeply, Corvo and the being who watched you both from the shadows, The Ousider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit, I'm an ass for not posting any chapters recently, but I have a logical reason XD I finally put my money into buying Final Fantasy XV and was pleasantly surprised by the game. So yeah, that's where most of my time went, and this chapter is also short...  
> I'm pathetic XD well, I plan on a way larger chapter that isn't so....well short and dumb so bare with me. Thank you all for reading, it means so much, like you have no idea.


	10. Take Yourself Far Away From Nothingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart all over again. You feel a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach once Corvo leaves for what you believe is his final trip. You see signs that you are curious to follow and you find yourself in a verbal paradox as you go through all that lingers within your mind.  
> "The decision is yours..."
> 
> Upon your findings you find a disturbing truth in a different matter that begins to devour you in the most frightening ways.

It was his last mission and you felt emptiness in the pit of your stomach. You should be excited for him, not anxious. He was saying his farewells to Emily and thanking Piero before he made his way to you who was standing in front of the gate near the stairs and docks. You smiled nervously. Should you tell him about your worries?

 

"(Y/n)," Corvo started, his voice sounded well rested and confident, like he was relieved that it was all going to be over, "I'm going to be heading out soon." 

 

You lowered your gaze. "I know..." You sounded upset, and you were, but maybe you were just being paranoid. There was so much doubt inside of you that you needed to find a way to clear your mind.

 

"It's gonna be alright. I promise." He placed a hand on your face, lifting your gaze to him. His smile was warm and stung your heart. You brushed your hand against his enjoying the electricity you felt from him. 

 

"I just feel like there's something wrong..." You admitted aloud. 

 

"Like what?" Corvo's amber eyes gleamed sending you some sort of comfort. 

 

You let out a frustrated sigh. "I...I truly don't know." 

 

His thumb rubbed against your cheek and this made you lean into him. What would you ever do if you lost this man's warm touch. "I will be back, (Y/n), I wouldn't lie. Not to you and certainly not to Emily. I will take down the Lord Regent. I'm coming back."

As much as you wanted to believe his words, as much as you wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, there was a stricken doubt that tainted all hopeful thoughts. If only you could explain all this to Corvo...

 

"Okay." Was all you could say before pulling yourself away from the tall man. At least, you tried. He grabbed your hand and gently pulled you into him, into what felt like a final hug. You could hear his breathing falter, as if he felt his own troubled views were bothering him too. You gave in though, wrapping your arms around him and snuggling your head into his chest. He was just as nervous as you were, he just hid it very well. 

 

"I'd like to ask you something..." Corvo started off, you moved your head up to face him, "Would you want to come live with Emily and I when she reclaims the throne?" 

 

You felt like you couldn't breathe. You fell silent and lowered your gaze a bit. This was a huge decision to make and a large offer. He really wasn't making it easy for you, was he?

 

Corvo sensed your discomfort and cleared his throat. "Of course you can take your time answering. it might still be a while before things can even begin to get back on track."

 

"Corvo," you breathed out, loosening yourself from the hug, "I...this is such a...." You fell silent again looking for your words. "I am gonna need to think about it. There's just a lot going on."

 

He smiled and placed a hand on your cheek making you gulp. He leans in, making whatever dead life in you spark again, and places his lips on yours. Your body stiffened but you soon felt your eyes shutting and your body leaning more into the kiss. It was sweet and heavenly, but also very shortlived.

 

"Corvo," Samuel called out. You both break apart with pink dusted cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. Corvo turned to the older man. Samuel was standing in his boat staring at you and Corvo as you shared the intimate touch. "We're gonna need to get going soon, make sure you have what ya need." 

 

"Thank you, Samuel." Corvo responds chuckling. He looks to you one more time and leaves you a kiss on the forehead and another on your hand before he walks over to Samuel, taking one last glance at you and slipping his mask on. Your fingertips grazed over your lips as the feeling of warmth still evaded, never leaving. It was like he was still there,  comforting you with those warm, delicate lips.

 

A frustrated sigh left you as you choked on the cry wanting to escape. You placed a hand over your mouth and turned around to find solitude. You felt sick, like someone had punched you in the gut and now you were spitting out whatever was pushing up. Your spirit was crying and now you realized what was happening. Your choice needed to be made.

 

* * *

 

 

You were sitting along the sandy side of the Wrenhaven, throwing small rocks into the troubled waters, watching as the little pebbles leave ripples disturbing whatever peace was left in the groggy water. Your head shifted as you noticed something floating in the waters. You pushed yourself off the ground while dusting off your backside. "What the hell..." You whispered noting it looked like a bone.

"A rune...?" You questioned, wading into the water to try and reach it. It was only 3 feet off the shore but the water hitting your dry feet and shins made you shiver. How the hell was Corvo able to swim in this? You made it the the floating bone and picked it up. Yup, whalebone. Of course, carved on it was the ancient signs of civilization, the offerings to the God of the Void. 

 

You waddled back out of the water, never taking your eyes off of the carved relic. "What have you got for me?" You asked running your hands across the grooved lines. You shuddered as a small gust of wind flew into your jacket. You looked around feeling eyes on you. Or course someone was watching you, he was watching you. "Care to say something more?" You humored. Silence, you weren't at a shrine or in any dream so this didn't bother you. 

Run

 

It was a dark, quiet whisper but you still managed to hear it. You did as the voice was told, panic stuck in your heart. You didn't know why but you complied with the shadow's voice. Maybe it was because you were afraid or maybe it was because you didn't want to be there for some black reason. Struggled breaths came out as your time for running needed to end. You were no longer in the safety zone of the Hound Pits, you were in their territory. The weepers, guards, Overseers, and whalers. You could be their next target so you tread quietly throughout the gray city. 

 

Torn, distorted whispers clouded your ears. They were the voices of the damned, the ones who were cursed by the endlessness of the Void, the ones who couldn't leave. The Knife is near...

 

You looked around, seeing what the voice was talking about. You saw water flooding the area. The smell of rotten flesh and and molding land filled your nostrils making you cringe. "Weepers..." They were near. They had to be. You were in the flooded district, you knew this is where they dumped the access weight of dying people. 

 

Feeling your nerves on end, you grasped the rune you found closer to you. Hearing its songs calmed you a bit, and you were able to come up with a better plan. "Looks as if I'm gonna go back on my word again." You looked down at your hand. The mark still prevalent of course. 

 

You blinked onto a rooftop, crouching down to scan the area. You were right, weepers were close by. The sounds of their moans and painful groans finally reached your ears. "Looks like it's me and the sky for now." you commented to yourself before treading across the roofing tiles of the building. 

 

You never once turned your sense away from the environment though. You knew there was a great chance you'd come across a whaler. They were magic users too, from what Corvo told you and from your previous knowledge, you knew they worked for Daud. Daud wasn't a nice guy, far from it. He was an animal trying to survive in the cold world by taking from the rich and giving to himself. An organized killer he was and damn good at it. You heard a lot of small talk around the pub about him, even hearing small bits from Sokolov. 

 

Not to mention, the man had a keen eye. He able to spot your heritage from a mile away. Maybe it was your mannerisms. The way you spoke sometimes. The coldness you portrayed. Serkonos was a hard place to live in, especially with the underground cults growing and gang population increasing. Whatever the case, there was something that always haunted you about that man. But why were you thinking of him now? 

 

In the corner of your eye, you spotted one, one of his men. A whaler. You ducked down to hide behind a chimney, leaning to sneak peaks at the assassin. He looked like a scouter, keeping his gaze open for any intruders who weren't exactly weepers. Your hands grabbed onto the brick structure for support as you leaned out even further to get a better glance at the roamer. 

 

A sharp pain hit the back of your arm and dizziness started settling in, the sound of masked breathing hit your ear and you knew one thing...

They found you...

 

* * *

 

 

 The world was as gray to him now as it was on that day. To him this plague showcased all the scum who hid in the shadows before. It shed light on those who were guilty of their sins, mainly the ones who were holding government positions. There was only one person who he knew shouldn't have died, the one who was the last stand for the people of Dunwall, the Empress. 

 

 He laughed to himself. He knew he wasn't the cause of he plague, but he still felt some remorse for it. He made the spreading of the disease worse by ending her life, now it was a danger to all. All he wanted was the money. He didn't care for the cost of having it though. He just wanted to make sure his whalers were kept. 

 

 He knew that the Masked Assailant was coming for him. He knew exactly who it was. The Lord Protecter himself. Ever since Corvo escaped from Coldridge, he should've known the day was coming. Never have I ever felt guilt like this.

 

She wasn't an ordinary noble. She was the ruler of the isles, loved by many, too many. Her death brought out the worst in everyone when she was taken. And it was all at his hands, it was all his fault. 

 

_I know I can't repent, but I hope what I did was enough for you to give a little forgiveness._ He spoke to himself hoping she would somehow hear him. 

_I took away your life but I hope I helped her keep hers._

He sighed, a slow and heavy one too. The dread built over the years, the coldness of his heart thawed painfully, he was truly feeling internal distress, it was all hitting him at once but he was going to fix it. Corvo was going to make everything right for her. For his young empress. 

 

 "Daud," a melancholic voice called out to him. He turned back to find one of his whalers, dressed in their dark usual clothes, their haunting black masks covering their face.

 

 "What is it?" He almost responded harshly. Being broken out of deep thought angered Daud at times. Especially when he was reflecting on that situation. 

 

 "There's an intruder on the premise. We sedated and detained her." The whaler paused for a moment. "She has the mark of the Outsider."

 

 Daud's eyes widened. He knew exactly who she was. "I'll investigate myself, make sure she isn't harmed." 

 

 "It will be done." The whaler crossed his chest with his arm before giving a slight bow and blinking away. 

 

 Daud rubbed his face, awakening the nerves that has laid dormant most of the day. He pulled his gloves up on his hands, making sure they were on tight enough and clenched his left fist. He could already feel the burning from it. He was going to once again meet the Outsider's mistress. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Your vision was blurred, and your hearing was still bubbled. But you were able to feel the metal cuffs around your wrists and feet. You were sitting upright which meant you were in a chair of some sort. Your chest rose as you heaved for air. The sounds of water droplets were getting clearer now and the smell of mildewed flooring hit you. You blinked a few more times to help your vision return. 

 

You looked around and spotted a figure in the shadow of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and mask on head. "You're awake." His voice was sullen and echoed into his mask. 

 

You tried to speak but your throat was too dry to do so.

 

He pushed himself off the wall and walked into the light. The smell of blood was strong with this one. His dark coat and black mask were cut and scraped. He must've fought his way to live this long. You knew the whalers were a bunch of outcasts and misfits. They were the ones that society let down but here as assassins, they more than likely felt like they had a purpose. Like they could actually accomplish something, regardless of their morals. 

 

"I was informed not to harm you, so don't panic." His words calmed you a bit but there was still the thought that your were in Daud's world now. Anything could happen from now on.

 

You were going to make an attempt to speak but was cut off when the whaler released you from your cuffs. 

 

"I trust you won't try and escape." He handed you a cup filled with water. It wasn't the cleanest but you were desperate and thirsty. 

 

Your thirst felt better after the bitter drink, even though the bad taste engrossed your entire mouth. You wiped the leftover droplets from your mouth and awaited for the master assassin. 

 

The strange thing in all of this was that the voices stopped. It was just like as Corvo had said before, if any didn't know of your association with the Outsider, they would think you were insane. Maybe you were though. You were being driven mad now, thinking of your upcoming plight,  _if you live through this encounter_. It was all down to it, Corvo or the God-like being. Your heart warmed for Corvo, feeling a lot of his pain and sharing his remorse, but you were with the Outsider for longer. He's seen everything you've been through and how it affected you. Corvo gave you hope while the Outsider gave you a place to fall when all is lost. Why did you have to choose? Why did it all come down to this? Was it all supposed to be this way? Your anxiety killed you, and you felt like your heart couldn't take it any longer. 

 

"Master," you heard the Whaler address. You turned your head, almost too quickly when you were met with a pair of cold, dead eyes. 

 

It was Daud.

The Knife of Dunwall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not gonna lie, that title came from Cult to Follow's Leave it All Behind XD I was listening to the song and I think it fits Dishonored pretty well, from a certain view, so sorry!  
> And I know it's cheesy to have the heroine use blink but I couldn't think of a better alternative that wouldn't be ripping off Emily.
> 
> But sorry about the delay, this chapter in particular went through a bunch of rewrites because I went through writer's block and it was just a pain. I was so hesitant on adding Daud but I felt like taking a step back from the decision and deal with even more pressing matters, plus I mentioned him at the beginning of the damn story and honestly forgot to add him. But I like this idea, I got it when I was sifting through old prompts I made for this story. I hope you all enjoy! :D And good news, I have a new editor who's gonna fix my dumbass mistakes, so no more frustration XD


	11. The Invisble Mask of the Red Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assassin, Daud, such a man could bring anyone to their knees begging for mercy. And you? Do you fall under his intimidation spell or will you be disturbed by other learned facts?

 

 

You stood yourself up, disregarding your own fatigue. You felt the need to stand though, out of respect for the man of many killings. You were in his grasp now, he could kill you at any moment. Even when you tried leaving the life behind, you still held some of your noble qualities.

 

"Why are you here?" Daud's raspy voice started. He didn't bother to greet you which probably meant he remembered you from your last encounter. His arms were crossed almost in a menacing manner but you didn't feel it was much of a threat towards you.

 

You swallowed whatever moisture was in your mouth to wet your throat before you spoke and tried thinking over how you were gonna answer this question. 

_Telling him the truth would be pointless since he would think you're insane..._

You dove over this thought, and figured lying was the only way out of this. "No reason, I just went for a stroll." 

 

Daud's brow twitched at this statement. "A stroll in a plague stricken city?"

 

You wanted to gulp down your fear but doing so would give you away. You just nodded in an almost sarcastic manner before averting your eyes away from the red-dressed assassin. "My business is my business." 

 

You could almost feel Daud's eyes role as his footsteps neared you. Your beating heart was now faster than it had ever been when he grasped your wrist, a little too firmly now. Your mark was now in his gaze as he eyed the singed tattoo. You watched as a glow rasped from beneath his own glove, making your eyes widen. He was another one of his marked...

 

"What has he told you this time?" Daud's voice was more harsh now, you could tell that he wasn't one for wasting time. He knew of your affliction with the Outsider and you playing dumb was testing the older man's patience. 

 

You found yourself staring into his cold eyes. He may have been a killer but there was a strange sense of humanity locked into his eyes. You snapped yourself out of the random thought when he squeezed your wrist tighter. "He told me to run away. I just..." You lost your words thinking of the frustration and anxiety that still lingered, "I felt like there was danger and ran where I was. I ran so far I didn't even realized I was in the flooded district." 

 

Daud stared at you for a moment longer before releasing you. You soothed away the roughness of his lingering grasp as he rubbed away his burning mark from beneath his glove. "That's all he said to you?"

 

You nodded. "Yes. And you can ask him for reassurance if you don't believe me. That is if you still talk to him."  

Daud pulled in a large sum of breath before exhaling it all out. It seemed as if relief hit him. 

 

"I need to talk to him, Daud. He keeps sending me messages and I don't know what they mean." You almost begged. Your heart was beginning to ache horrendously. You needed to think of your next move when you got out of here, how were you gonna get back and what ways were you gonna take? Of course you were gonna go rustically by walking, but how careful did you have to be to avoid more weepers and guards? You sighed with vexation thinking of how your heart wouldn't stop it's racing. Was Emily in trouble and if so by who? Would you have to kill for someone hurting Emily? Is that what Corvo would do? Would you be shown forgiveness by your maker if you killed again for someone you loved?

So many questions rumbled in your head as you made a quiet, but still audible plea. "I hope the Outsider has mercy on me for I haven't shown any myself. All I can do is ask for his indulgence for me..."

 

Daud's eyes widened at your repenting prayer. You watched as his face mangled into a pain one. Something in your words fumbled with something in his mind. "Come with me." He said before turning on his heal and heading out of the room. You stared blankly at his back before following. 

_What the hell was that about?_

 

You watched as the whaler's masks turned towards you, you could feel their eyes analyzing you, seeing if you'd make a wrong move. They were protective of Daud and it was understandable. He was their master.As you further along in your trailing descent, you noticed how the number of whalers dissipated into nothing.  Daud lead you into a dark room, it looked unoccupied and was empty of any of his men. You reached the part of where the building was mostly untouched, probably by Daud's orders. Something in this room must've been the reason. You then noticed it. The song, the tiny whispers of the charmed bone. It was a rune. You watched as Daud lit the candles in the room and as the shrine became more visible. It was a small one, nothing too large or fancy of course. It looked like it was just a simple one he built, for when he needed to talk to the dweller. 

 

Daud turned to you with his mouth agape, as if he were going to speak. He shut it looking around one last time. Slowly, again he made an attempt to talk, "He should be willing to talk to you. Everything you need is here..." He walked past you. Youwere going to thank him but decided against it. What turned Daud into this? Why was he acting....strange? Surely you didn't know him but he was actly differently from how he was when you encountered him earlier. You decided not to instigate further and turned to the shrine ahead. 

 

You walked over feeling a strike of nostalgia being at on of these shrines. You ran a careless finger across the barbed wire as your let it slice you finger a bit. You watched as the droplets of blood fell onto the hissing bone. Everything felt right. The shrine felt worthy of your use. You placed your bloodied fingers onto the whalebone, as if you were opening an entrance to the void. You clenched your yes closed, reminiscing over feeling. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cold air surrounded you and his presence joined you. You opened your eyes to see him staring back at you. Even with his cold eyes, you were still able to see his concern. 

 

"Why am I here?" You asked sternly. "And no trick of the words either. I want the truth."

 

The Outsider closed his dark eyes for a moment to think. You felt the cold air of the Void pass through him as he floated in your realm. The living world always contrasted with the Outsider's cold temperature, even in Dunwall. You were able to feel the iciness of his pale, almost dead skin. His black eyes opened to peer at you once more. "If you were to stay at the Hound Pits, you surely would've died with some of the others."

 

Your eyes widened and your heart sank. "What? What do you mean?" You almost yelled. Your blood rushed to your head and you became dizzy, which made you fall to your knees. "Is Emily safe?!"

 

His lips turned downwards, probably knowing your response to the news. "She is safe, but as for her mental state, it deteriorates every moment you and Corvo are away."

 

"What happened to-"

 

"His conspirator comrades had turned against him as soon as their dirty work was done by him. They fell victim to the temptations of mankind and wanted power. Poison is what they proposed but it wasn't them who gave it to him." A small smile twitched onto the Outsider's lips, as if he was truly entertained by this.

 

You furrowed your brows, having tears threatening to escape your (e/c)s. "Who gave him the poison?"

 

"The boatman, Samuel Beachworth. He's the only reason Corvo is alive and is now drifting in a boat in the flooded district." The Outsider crossed his arms. His head tilted waiting for you to react. This was something you always noticed, but never wanted to acknowledge. The Outsider had been closely watching your actions and he had been studying them. It was like he was trying to learn his humanity again.

 

"He's alive? And he's here?" You felt tears well up in thankful happiness.

 

The Ousider nodded making you weep out. A little of the anxiety swept away from you but you could still feel pain your soft heart. Then you felt it, a cold hand on your shoulder. It caused you to look up at him with gleaming tear-filled eyes. His next move surprised you further as he pulled you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry that you were in this."

 

You stiffened in his arms, those words....those words didn't sound natural coming out of him. It felt like it was the first time he's ever muttered theses words. "F-for what?"

 

He pulled away from you, his hands at the back of you neck sweeping any loose hair away. His eyes were softer, more tired than his usual look. His lips were not pointed downward but were relaxed against his other features. "No matter where you go, trouble always seems to find you. No matter who you try and protect, it seems the demons you ran from sweep them up. No matter how strong you present yourself, you cannot stop these," he wiped away your tears, "from falling."

 

You stayed silent as he comforted you. Even if he felt like death, his hand soothed you nonetheless. You leaned in to lay your head against his chest. Silence filled the room, the only thing you could manage to hear was the sound of the rune singing. His hands, hesitantly at first came up brush through your hair. His cold fingertips grazed your scalp making you shiver at the new feeling. You both stayed like this for some time. You could feel your eyes get heavy as your relaxed further into his hold. It felt like nothing could go wrong now. It was a grand feeling.

 

"He's here now." The Outsider chimed in. "You should go to him."

 

"What?" You pulled away. Your eyes stared up into his.

 

"If you don't reach Daud now, he will more than likely kill him." His eyes closed.

 

"What do you mean? Why would Daud kill him? Wouldn't he question him first?" You pleaded for answers.

 

The Outsider placed a hand on his chest. "Daud took something away from Corvo, and now he bears the heart of it." You found yourself in disbelief. "Once the Whalers find Corvo, they will bring him to their master, where he will cast judgement on Corvo's almost lifeless body. Chances are, Daud will kill him without giving him he chance to fight back."

 

"You mean Daud really....." You sucked in a breath to keep your head from spinning again, "he killed her...."

 

The Outsider placed his hands on your shoulders, "I know you want to keep the young Empress alive, so I am giving you a chance to do so. Daud shouldn't be able to harm you. If he knows what's best for him, that is."

 

It was so out of character, for the Outsider to help you. To help anyone for that matter. His interests usually only lied within chaos. Something inside of him must've cause him to be more sympathetic towards your situation. It made your heart ache knowing he was doing so much for you. You placed your hands on his face, with a sad smile on your face. You leaned in to give him a light kiss, which he accepted.

 

The feeling of his lips were not as shocking and tingling as they initially were, but were more....lifelike. It was comfortable and it felt natural. When he pulled away, you felt slight sadness but understood that you had a mission to do. His body rose and he was back to his godly floating. He gave you a slight nod before disappearing back into his world. You felt yourself shift back into reality when the hissing of the runes traveled to your ears.

 

You pushed yourself off the ground and grabbed the rune, you felt like there would be a future need for it. You tightened any loose clothing on your being and prepared yourself. It was time to save the Royal Protector.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter full of rewrites. Four times had I rethought my process for going about certain subjects in this story. I decided to sit down with one of my editors and ask for guidance. My writer's block had prohibited me from going any further and I needed help with transitions, but here we are, chapter 11. I hope this is a satisfying experience for you guys cause this took a lot of thinking to write for me. 
> 
> I didn't want a generic story with boring subjects, I wanted one that made you feel the emotions that are present in the game. I wanted you to feel like you were truly placed in this world. I wanted to give you all the option of reading a story that involves you, not where you're just a useless side character. I wanted you to feel important and that there was a lot to lose. I don't know, I'm so passionate about Dishonored and it's lore that I wanted to give others a chance to be a part of it.  
> I can't thank you all enough for the comments, kudos, and just taking the time to read the story. It means so much and brings a smile to my face to see notifications for this story. I feel like I did something worthwhile and it's a fulfilling feeling. What can I say though...You guys are the best.


	12. While He Has Her Heart, His Turns To Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being lured by a ghostly image of someone you wanted to know.

You ran back to Daud's quarters only to find him gone. "Dammit!" You then looked around for a whaler which thankfully there was one keep guard near his door.

 

"Hey, you!" You called out to him who turned towards you, his arms were crossed as he was keeping watch. "I need to know where Daud is."

 

"He's out taking care of some matter. What is it?" His voice had such an ambiance inside his gas mask.

 

 _That means he's already with Corvo..._  
"I just need to know where he is! It's urgent!" You grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, trying to force an answer out of him.

 

He removed your hands with slight trouble and pushed you away. "He's taking care of some body that was found floating on a boat! You'll have to wait until he returns."

 

You then tightened your hands into fists before withholding the punch you almost sent flying towards him. What if he kills him?!

 

Your body moved itself as you ran outside into one of the roughly built bridges of scrap metal. You looked around and saw nothing but whalers keeping watch.

 

It was as if the anxiety forced the thoughts into your head. You made a run for it anyhow. There had to be a place the Whalers took him for Daud to reach. But where....

 

There was a sound, it was soft and small, like a child. Humming maybe?

 

**_"What will you do with a drunken whaler,_ **   
**_what will you do with a drunken whaler,_ **   
**_what will you do with a drunken whaler early in the morning..."_ **

_Did they not hear it?_ It was the old song being sung, one that you knew from your early days of childhood...  
"Drunken Whaler..."

 

**_"Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises early in the morning..."_ **

 

You felt yourself being drawn towards the voice, finding the urge to look for the singer. You spotted it. A girl with a white dress running behind one of the buildings. You blinked down to the ground to search for her but she was nowhere in sight.  
"There you are!" You whispered to yourself as you followed her voice. It was turn after turn of passing through crumbling buildings and businesses.

 

**_"Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,_ **   
**_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,_ **   
**_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over early in the morning..."_ **

 

It sounded like there were more children singing this time, it was hauntingly scary. Your heart raced as you heard the array of children's voices in the now darkening alleyways.

 

**_"Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,_ **   
**_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,_ **   
**_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner early in the morning..."_ **

 

"I do not remember these lyrics..." Your shakey voice let out. Chills were sent up your spine at the sound of the voices shilling in your ears.

 

**_"Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises early in the morning..."_ **

 

The flood waters were becoming more prominent with every step and the girl's voice was leading you somewhere more distant. The water was beginning to reach your knees, so badly that you decided you'd have to follow her from above.

 

_**"Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,** _   
_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,** _   
_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol early in the morning..."** _

 

"Where is she taking me?" Concern rose in you, more than before. Groans and moans of the plague victims reached your ears causing you to freeze in your space. You looked down to the streets below to see vomiting beings below, with blood running down from the eyes. This is where some of hem his to get away from the plague, and this is also where they are dumped.

 

**_"Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,_ **   
**_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,_ **   
**_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver early in the morning..."_ **

 

You saw here, running around the afflicted with no problems. "Am I really the only one seeing her?" You were in disbelief but pushed it off as you tried following her again. You spot more obstacles on the ground noticing the river crusts laying at the end of the street. You managed to slip past them with little problem.

 

Fright reached your heart as you spot the girl on a bridge close by. She was in place, with her pale face peeking out behind from behind one of the metal plates of the bridge. Her red eyes made your blood run cold. She looked almost familiar to you.

 

**_"Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **   
**_Way hey and up she rises early in the morning..."_ **

 

Your feet moved towards her but you watched as she ducked behind the metal fencing. Finally you made it over, only to find no trace of her. Your body went cold when you heard her humming again, this time, more coldly as the lyrics of the song played in your head.

 

Then you saw it. A large building with a Whaler keeping guard on the balcony. Your mark burned on your hand, this had to be where Corvo was.

 

"Who was she?" You questioned yourself turning your attention back to the little girl who led you there.

 

Your mind was once again ripped off the subject when you saw a figure, a masked figure silently take down the Whaler with no blood showing on his hands. "Corvo!" You called out, making him jump.

 

"(Y/n)!" He called back to you, blinking his way over.

 

You let out a relieving laugh when he reached your platform. "You're okay!" You club to the man.

 

"Why are you here?" He lifted his mask off to look at you.

 

You sucked in your lips trying to find a way to quickly explain your position. "The Outsider," Corvo's face almost twisted at the name, "He brought me to you. He said that everyone is in danger and that you'd be here."

 

"The Conspirators betrayed me. They poisoned me and now, I'm here with Jessamine's murderer." Corvo's voice expressed such pain.

 

"Daud, you've seen him already?" You were taken aback.

 

"He threw my weapons off in a building before leaving here in this place. I was able to knock out his whalers. Do you know where his hideout is?" Corvo's eyes showed something you've never witnessed before with him. Pure hatred. It was dark and made your heart stop beating.

 

You opened your mouth to speak but quickly closed it. What was he planning to do? "What's your intention?"

 

He furrowed his brows at your question. "Is it really worth asking?"

 

"Corvo, I want an answer." You said with a sternness in your voice.

 

He sighed and looked down and away. "I need to face him, (Y/n). He took her away from both me and Emily. He's not getting away from this so easily."

 

The answer scared you. This was a side of Corvo you wished to never see, but as it seems, it was too late. "Alright," you nodded, "it's this way, just follow me-"

 

"Wait," he grabbed onto your arm, pulling you back to look at him, "I need to grab my gear."

 

You looked around for a second to get a good view of the place. "Do you remember what the building looked like?"

 

"It was an old whale oil factory, I remember the look but the location is hazy."

 

"This way." You went on ahead. You felt panic being near Corvo. This new almost blood thirsty behavior made your nerves stand on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I suck XD there is no denying. But to be fair, I have been more than extremely busy. Theatre life is difficult and being a part of crew is even more difficult. But since our last show, I've had a lot of free time so I updated this story in my notes and now I'm finally posting them. Deepest apologies again. 
> 
> On the brighter side, I've started a cool new painting but this time it's the Outsider holding the "heart of a living thing". I'm truly considering posting it here but ehhhh. Laziness and anxiety. 
> 
> Thanks again for the reads and kudos and hell, even the comments, they boost up the self esteem greatly guys, so thanks so much!


	13. I Keep Running After You Only To Catch Your Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many conflicting thoughts hitting you at once, you found yourself struggling to keep your outward composure in line.

 

You awaited outside Greaves Refinery as Corvo climbed inside to grab his gear. Accordingly, Daud had  thrown his weapons an gadgets down into the building, where Corvo had said he might've heard weepers. You weren't worried though, you knew Corvo would be fine. He made it up to this point, so what more could you worry about. You were silent heading this whole way though. You just didn't want to talk anymore. Maybe it was the fact that there was so much at stake, or it was for the selfish reason that you didn't want Corvo to stray off the trail of mercy.

He was back in a matter of minutes, surprisingly clean from his little venture into a rundown factory full of weepers.

 

"Did you get all that you needed?" Your tone was much more disinterested than you wanted it to be. 

 

Corvo slipped his mask off for you to look at him. His face bore wrinkles from a frown he must've had for a while now. You wanted to look away from him but his eyes kept your attention. "What's wrong? You've been... distant this whole time. What's bothering you?" 

 

You sighed. You didn't truly know why you were feeling this way. It was a dark aura hanging over you and you wanted to throw it off, but you couldn't. "It's nothing." Of course you would say that, "We need to get out of the flooded district so do what you need to do so we can leave." You walked on ahead of Corvo, not wanting to look at him. It wasn't just the Daud situation, it was everything. The Outsider and Corvo were tearing you apart, you didn't know who to chose, and on top of that, Emily was in danger. 

 

 He looked away from you and slipped on his mask. He knew not to question you any further. "You have the key to the entrance?"

 

"The entrance?" You asked, getting placed back into the situation ahead. 

 

"To Daud's place? A couple of Whaler's spoke of a key needed to get through to his building. Do you have one?" 

 

You shook your head, "No, they just let me pass through. Daud didn't see me as an enemy, unlike you." 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" It must've came out wrong because Corvo was now glaring you down through his mask. There was certain rigid tone that wavered in his voice that made you uncomfortable to say the least. 

 

Your eyebrows took a downturn. "It means, that Daud wouldn't dare harm someone who's precious to the Outsider." 

 

"Precious to him? What are you? His otherworldly lover?" 

 

You bit your lip and shook your head. "Corvo, Emily is waiting for us. We can speak about this whole mess afterwards." You felt defeat. You just didn't want to continue on in this subject any longer. 

 

"Yeah," He pause for a moment thinking back on the important task on hand. "One of the whalers might carry a key, right?" 

 

"Yeah. If you want, I'll distract them while you pick their pockets. That way you could just sneak through the door. I don't want you killing them."

 

"That wasn't my plan, (Y/n)." He almost sounded hurt that you made a vulgar assumption of him. 

 

"It was....a joke." You covered up. Corvo prowled past you as he trekked back to the doors to Central Rudshore. Your heart, within these moments, felt dead. You were dreading going any further down this cave without a light showing itself to you. 

 

* * *

 

After picking the pockets of the magical whalers. you knocked one out while Corvo had the other. Using the key, you opened the door and took in a deep breath. This was a step closer to Emily and this was a step closer to making the decision. 

 

"There is a place we could escape out of here. It's in the lowest part of the building Daud is in. There's a gate that leads to the sewers but it needs a key." You informed him as you ushered him in.

 

"Do you know where the key is?" Corvo asked, using the little magnification glasses on his mask to better look at the whalers, skulking above on the makeshift metal bridges. You both were crouched down and spying on the guarding members. 

 

"It's either on Daud or within his quarters. I doubt he'd have another key anywhere else. I can try and get it from him, if you wish." 

 

"No," He focussed his magnification back, and stood up, "I'll get the key, and you stay close to the gate."

 

You creased your brows. "Why? You know I have a better chance of getting the key from Daud without causing horrid suspicion." 

 

Corvo stayed silent and only began moving forward. He blinked up to higher ground and you've never felt more anger from the situation. 

 

"Bastard..." You walked out. The Whalers took a skeptical glance at you before going back to their usual stroll. You walked forth, and blinked up to the metal bridge. You felt the whalers watching you as you entered the building.You took one last glance out of the window before noticing Corvo perched up on top of a small brick structure that used to be the corner of one of the walls. 

 

Your brows lined together knowing you weren't gonna let him get caught inside the building. There were two whalers pacing around  dirtied room.

"Hey," you caught one's attention, is there supposed to be a hole back here?"

 

"Back where?" He followed you behind the divider with desks where you put your arms around his neck to cut the airflow to his brain causing him to faint. 

 

Corvo blinked into the window where he was able to shoot the other with a sleep dart. He gave you  swift nod before dragging the sleeping body to lay next to the other behind the divider. You then walked over to the door where you were certain the entrance to the sewers was.

 

"It's locked." You said as you tried jiggling the nob some more. "Daud's gotta have it." You placed your hands on your hips. 

 

"Well," he checked his weapons and ammunition, "I'm going to go get it, stay here and make sure no one finds them," He pointed to the unconscious whalers before him. 

 

"I don't remember who said I had to take orders from you but, alright." You crossed your arms and leaned up against the wall that had the entrance window. He went on through the doors without a sound making you huff out. You just wanted him to get it done and over with so you could see Emily. It didn't feel right, letting him go off and with such thoughts of murder. 

You sighed the thought away. It was time to change your brain's subject.

 

Pushing yourself off the wall, you found yourself being inquisitive of your surroundings. There were some totted papers and damaged books everywhere around the area, turning your interests off, that was until you saw the book, semi-clean book. 

"Sea Shantys?" You read the cover. "Ah, it's this one." 

You turned the pages of the book to the section you wanted. You hummed along with the song you read, singing the lyrics in your head. "Drunken whaler...I remember this little song from ages ago. We used to sing it as kids..."

_Though the lyrics weren't always like this...at least I don't think they were..._

 

"Shoot em through the heart with a loaded pistol? Where did that come from?" You bit your lip in thought, going back to the little girl. You couldn't even remember her face that well. The only thing that stood out was how sickly she looked and how red those eyes were...and it wasn't just her irises, the entirety of her eyes were filled with the deep red color. It frightened you how much they resembled the Outsider's, just in another color. 

 

 A sharp pain erupted from your heart and stomach as you felt the urge to vomit. An emotional spur as long as a physical wave of pain hit you. "Why?" You covered your mouth while holding your stomach. You clenched your eyes shut to help numb some pain. It didn't work until you felt a hand upon yours. A cold hand has brushed itself against yours making your eyes break open.  _Reds eyes..._

 

She giggled as she laid her head into your stomach as if she was listening inside. You felt your blood run cold once again, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Whoever she was, she felt...natural. She pulled her head away from you, flashing a smile at you before letting out a giggle. She then ran away, through the doorway near Daud's quarters. "Not this again..." You sighed as you forced yourself to chase after her. 

 

"Why do you want to go to Corvo?" you knew that was where she was leading you, that's where she led you last time.

 

She turned back to give you a cute little grin but none-the-less ignored you. More giggles came out of her as you both neared Daud's quarters. You gulped as you noticed the door was open in his office and that there were new droplets of blood on the floor. You looked to her as she put a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh.." She whispered as she deteriorated back where she came from. Your eyes widened but your thoughts turned back to blood in front of you. 

 

You peered out the walkway that led outside and jumped at the sound of a gunshot. You ran. You found yourself running toward the shot , scared of the possible outcome you'll see. "Corvo!" You instinctively called out unknowing if he was really out there or not. 

 

There he was, with a blade at Daud's throat, ready for the slicing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this chapter up so the next one could be the start of the harder choice at hand. Just a little warning XD And yeah, the little girl may have some meaning, that's up for you to decide and it was set up so you could imagine her as you wish instead of having some generic brand that I had created. I have reasons.


	14. The Hardest Choice of Your Life is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* The photo has nothing to do with this chapter, I just thought it'd be cool to share the painting I did on my Dishonored Fanfic.
> 
> You and Corvo make it back to the Hound Pits only to find a gruesome scene.

 

 

You watched as Daud peered over at you, his chest heaving a bit from taking damage from Corvo. "This is his fight, (Y/n), do not interfere," You heard from the older assassin. 

 

You gave him a look of commiseration as you finally understood, it wasn't your place to stop Corvo. "I," You started off, finding yourself hard of words, "Hurry Corvo, Emily is waiting for us," You added in before turning around and walking back towards the door-made window. 

 

Slowly you paced and nothing but the sound of your footsteps echoed in the dead part of town. A weird sensation filled you as you walked away, it felt like relief but it also freedom. You heard the sound of something _or someone_ hitting the ground while also hearing another's foot pats following yours soon after. 

 

"And you chose mercy," you stopped in your footsteps at the sound of Daud's voice, making you turn towards him, "Extraordinary."

With that he disappeared. 

 

Your eyes widened as you looked to the masked man. You open your mouth to speak but found yourself being cut off.

"I spot a key in there," he pointed back into the assassin's quarters, "Maybe that's it." 

 

You nodded. "Yeah, maybe." You let Corvo walk ahead of you through the doorway. You looked back at the bloodied spot where Daud sat. 

_He really didn't go through with it..._

 

You gave a solaced smile before following in. "We're coming, Emily..." You whispered out to yourself before running over to Corvo. 

 

The Whalers eyed you both as you both walked past them. It was like they were just as surprised by Corvo's actions as you were. Corvo gripped the key in his fingers, and you could see the tensity within his hand. "Corvo?"

 

He turned back to you but struggled to get any words out to you. He put the key in the lock of the door and twisted it. A satisfying sound came to your ears as the door open. In you both walked only to find that there wasn't a floor. In fact, there weren't any floors for the bottom 3 floors below. Luckily, there was a chain hanging down to the bottom, probably put up by Daud when the building was abandoned. 

 

You both climbed down and descended into the basement. The ground was cold and wet, even you could feel that through your boots. The smell of smoldering wastes reached your nose as you near the sewer's door. "Disgusting," you made the comment while covering your nose.

 

"It's only going to get worse." Corvo said as he unlocked the gating door. Walking through, you could only cringe as your feet went into the shallow, dirtied water.

 

"You could get to anywhere you want in this city without being spotted through here." You blubbered out.

 

"For anyone who lives here, that's the point." You noticed the sharp change in tone and wince. Corvo was still upset. Maybe you should keep quiet.

 

Dripping water was all that was heard in the darkened tunnels. That and loud footsteps. You and Corvo began running, trying your best to get to Emily as soon as possible. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was a door that looked like it was to an apartment complex. You hastily walked in with the masked hand following close behind you. Walking in, you both immediately noticed the young woman working vigorously at the lock-down door before her, trying her best to escape from who knows what. You and Crovo praically stomped over to her, curious of her actions. 

 

She must've heard the loud stamps of your boots because once she did, she freaked outand covered herself. "Please! No!" She peeked through her hands. "I- oh," She lowered her hands. "It's you, (Y/n) and Corvo." 

She stood up and held her hands to her chest with a consoled smile. "Thank the stars. We all thought you'd been killed. Except for Samuel. He seemed sure you had survived." Her nails on her fingers were chewed at by her nerved form. Cecilia was always like this, timid and well hidden in thought. 

 

"Where is Samuel?" Corvo asked, but Cecilia didn't answer. Her mind was still locked somewhere else. "Cecilia?" Corvo asked again, softening his tone and taking off his mask. Hi hands were placed on her shoulders. You watched as her eyes burned red, as if she were holding back her tears. "Where's Samuel?"

 

"I saw him on the river shortly before the killing began." That line made your blood run cold. You had forgotten some of what the Outsider had said, about the killings and such. "He was smart enough not to come ashore but I'll still bet he's out there." She glanced up at him. "Looking for you is my guess."

 

"What happened, Cecilia?" You stepped forth beside Corvo, with your arms crossed and with your lips becoming bloody from gnawing. 

 

She looked to you before letting more air into her lungs. "At first, Pendleton said it was time for our bonus. Havelock stood behind them and at the signal, he shot them each at the back of the head, just like the target drills he used to do." Her lips quivered as her tears fell. "Lydia barely had time to scream." Her voice finally cracked. 

Corvo rubbed her shoulders, doing his best to soothe the poor girl in this situation. For someone who lives in plagued city, you would think that death wouldn't affect someone so much, but she was still a younger woman who didn't know any of this was going to happen. She wiped her eyes and gave a sad smile. "I would have died too, except Wallace told me I wouldn't be getting anything." Another tear slipped and her smile fell. You could tell she was silently thanking Wallace for his indirect help. 

"Pendleton kept apologizing, saying that no one could ever know about the things they'd done. Martin was drinking and seemed sad. "

 

"And what happened to Callista?" Corvo had done a favor for the servant by saving the last of her family and a fellow mate of his. The last thing he wanted to tell Geoff Curnow that his neice was shot and that he wasn't able to keep her safe. 

 

Cecilia let out a calmer breath which indicated a better sign. "The Admiral was about to shoot Callista, then he mumbled something about owing her uncle, Captain Curnow, a debt."  Corvo's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit. 

"They said it was time for Sokolov and went off to his cage. I don't know what happened after that." 

 

Your heart rested a little easier knowing that both Callista and Sokolov were safe. Callista always tried her best to give you the uttermost respect because of what you did for Emily. She was even kind enough to get you more clothes to wear. She was nice. As for Sokolov, you knew how much he meant to little Emily. How she would go down to his cage and listen to his immaculate stories and adventures. She adored the old man and you did too, even if he was somewhat a known suitor at the Golden Cat. -Thankfully he never requested you- 

But he did recognize you when you stopped in to get Emily. He smiled and ask you if you were happier outside of the whore house and also asked how you were. He seemed like a sweet older man to you, but with a sour edge. He was a grump but a warm-hearted grump when it came to talking to young Emily. 

 

"What of Emily? What happened with her?" Corvo asked. Cecilia looked up to him, crinkling her brows thinking back. 

 

"Emily was there when the killing started, poor child. I hope she hid her eyes." She held onto her arm nervously. "The Admiral said that Martin was right - I guess they talked about it. And they started to worry they'd get executed for all they had done, going after the Lord Regent and his allies." She stepped back from Corvo's grip. 

"I suppose that is why they poisoned you too." She tipped her hat down more to hide her face a little. She then proceeded to walk away, as if she were looking for something, maybe a took to get at the door. 

She then stopped and looked back at the both of you. "I thought for sure Lydia would squeal on me at the end. She just told Havelock to screw himself and died... Lydia was one of the only ones to show me kindness. And to think of it, I don't even think the Admiral knew I existed." She then proceeded to walk up the steps, to the floor where the door leading to the streets of the Hound Pits. There was so much defeat in her but you could feel something else, maybe it was hope. 

 

Whatever it may have been, you had to push it aside to pay attention to your top task: Finding Emily. 

 

You watched as Corvo placed his mask back onto his face while pulling up his hood. He proceeded up the steps where you followed. 

 

 You heard mumbles of men and movement of tallboys outside the apartment. "How many are out there?" 

 

"The whole place is swarmed with them, which is why I hid out here." Cecilia commented grabbed a wrench off the ground. 

 

"Yeah, which means it'll be extremely dangerous," Corvo turned towards you, "(Y/n), stay here in this apartment. I don't want you getting hurt."

 

"Corvo, I'm not going to sit around while Emily could damn well be hiding away scared or even worse. I'm not staying here. I'm gong out with you." You passed by him bringing yourself to one of the windows in the apartment. You peeked through the blackout curtains to see lots of guards hanging out and infesting the entirety of what you could see of the Hound Pits Pub.  

 

"Will you even be able to handle it?" 

 

The skin between your eyebrows wrinkled as you lowered them. "I may not be a trained guard or anything Corvo, but I do have a set of skills extremely similar to yours." You held your hand up to him, showcasing your mark. You didn't care if Cecilia heard. 

 

He sighed and grabbed the key that was hanging next to the door. He unlocked the door and unlocked it carefully. 

 

You both peeked out, examining the area. They didn't seem to notice the apartment. Sneaking out on the stone platform lead by steps. You peeked over, trying to listen in on the guards conversation. 

 

"He's probably watching us right now." One guard said. "With that crazy mask on," he stalked towards the turned over dumpster, "creeping closer, and closer, and closer until-"

 

"Cut it out!" Another guard cropped in, "What's so impressive about Corvo, anyway. Who's he gone up against?" You chuckled to yourself as the guard continued on. "A couple of High Overseers, a couple of noblemen? He could never stand up to men with out training." 

 

You peered over to Corvo who seemed to be more focused on the area around them than the conversation. He was looking for a sneaky way to get into the Hound Pits. 

 

"Well," the previous guard chipped in, "now I do hope he shows up. I want to see you run crying for the cover of the tallboys out back." With that they walked away from the dumpster and continued their conversation. Most of it was drown out by your thoughts though, cause you, now, were also trying to find a way around the guards. 

 

Corvo placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to turn back to him. His hand pointed to the banner of the Hound Pits. He must've been going there next. He blinked there first, leaving you behind for a bit before you followed. Crouched down behind the banner, you both crept to the open window of the Pub. You both climbed in, and it was into the room you had awoken in when you first arrived here. Stealthily, you moved, to the hallways you both looked around, seeing if there were any guards, which there were none. You then proceeded up the stairs, to Corvo's room. He was just about to walk through the door until he pushed you back along with himself.

 

You heard the chatter of the guards inside. There was more than just one. It wasn't long before Corvo moved forth and headed out the window leading to Emily's tower. He pulled you along with his marked hand. "Hide out here," he whispered, "I'm going in to see if Emily's in there." 

 

You nodded and found a place on top of the bridge to lay low. You prayed no tallboy would see you up there. Within a minute, Corvo was back out onto the roof with you and was now walking towards the tower. You followed behind. "Was she in there?" You asked.

 

"No, she's at Kingsparrow Island. Havelock took her there." He was walking faster than a stealthier tread which put you in high caution.

 

"How are we going to get there?" You caught up to him, now reaching the door. 

 

"Samuel is going to take us there." He jiggled the nob of the door finding it was locked. "Callista? It's Corvo."

 

"Corvo," she exclaimed from behind the door, "I can't believe you're alive! They killed everyone, Corvo!" She walked up to the door, "They killed everyone to cover it up, and then they took Emily and they left!" She opened the door, she was just as shaken as Cecilia, perhaps even more.  

Her hand went straight up to her head, gripping at the loose hairs, "I couldn't do anything to protect her. Please find her! Make her safe." 

 

Callista's words struck you hard, as if she were relaying your words back to you. It hurt and pure dread hit you roughly, making it hard to find hope in this situation. 

 

Callista continued on, talking to Corvo who's stature showed a great amount of stress. You searched around the room, looking for a weapon to grab and to use. Nothing, but you did spot one thing, a note sitting upon the bed. You looked up to see if they were paying attention to you before reading it. 

It was from Samuel. He asked Callista to shoot a flare to signal him if Corvo were to come. Samuel truly was a good man to keep Corvo alive and even to go as far as to look for him afterwards. 

 

You set it back down. You then walked over to the flare and set it off, making Corvo turn around to face you. Before he could say anything, you butt in with your own words. "Samuel should be coming now. But we need to hurry." 

 

"Thank you Callista, stay safe." Corvo grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

 

"Keep her safe Corvo, I know you can get her back, you have before." Callista gave a smile off, feeling confidence in the masked man. Hell, you did too, but you didn't let that completely take over you. You knew this world was twisted and you were scared it was going to twist wrong for young Lady Emily. 

 

Corvo was about to leave for the shore to look for Samuel until you heard the yells of Piero and Sokolov. You both whipped your head in the direction they were in and found it was within Piero's little workshop. Tallboys were shooting at the building. "They're still alive!" You exclaimed heading out onto the roof. Corvo followed. 

 

"They made it," Corvo's voice was a little lighter in tone. He must've been as happy as you were. 

 

 Finding a way into the shop, you found that Piero and Sokolov were hiding out underneath the tables of the place, complimenting each other and talking about-what they thought might be- their final ideas. 

 

"Piero? Sokolov?" Corvo called out.

 

"Corvo," Sokolov crawled out, "Good to see that you still breathing. This city would not be the same if you were not with us." Piero joined you three. 

 

"You guys need help getting out of here?" You asked. Your arms crossed and a small smirk sprawled itself across your face. 

 

"Actually, here's the thing," Sokolov started, "I've completed Piero's work on the arc pylon, but only just."

 

"With this device we can send an electrical signal through the nervous system, merely rendering our enemies unconscious. Or they can be reduced to ashes," Piero explained.  

 

"That's incredible, but what if we were to be here when that wave is sent through here?" You asked raising a brow. 

 

Piero gave off a smile, "I have attuned it so that we will be safe from the functions of the device. It will only trigger in the presence of our enemies." His arms crossed over one another, "This arc pylon is more powerful than the old design. It will function at a greater range, striking down our foes while ignoring us. I need my final sequence, which is recorded on a blueprint for the device. Havlock was inspecting it before," His head bobbed down a bit and his hand went for the back of his neck, "Before the killing started. Could you return the blueprint to me? It was in his bedroom before he left. Hopefully it's still there."

 

"I can, and I will." Corvo readied his crossbow and sleep darts. 

 

"I'll help." You pitched in.

 

"No, you'll stay here while I hurry to grab the blueprint." Corvo sternly said.

 

"Corvo, since when have I ever taken your orders?" You leered. He sighed again but soon enough let out a laugh. 

 

"Stubborn as always." He walked up the steps. 

 

You uncrossed your arms and strode up the steps. It was a swift process, going in and grabbing the blueprint. It took a few take-downs of the guards but you both made it out clean and free of death. You both brought it back to Piero who put the finishing touches on the machine itself. You and Corvo listened in as the tallboys shot at the building, making it shake profusely. 

 

"The arc pylon is complete! Now to activate it!" Piero wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

 

"So they can become unconscious or they can be fired to ashes?" You relayed back to them. 

 

"Precisely." Sokolov confirmed. You raised your brows and pursed your lips. It was a scary device indeed. You were truly glad you weren't against these guys. 

 

Piero turned to Corvo. "What is your opinion Corvo?"

 

"Put them to sleep. There is no need to spill anymore blood than Havelock at this point." This gave Piero a smile as he nodded. You couldn't help but let out a grin as Crovo's behavior pleased you.

 

"As you wish, Corvo. We will be far away before any of them regain their senses." He made slight modifications to the machine before closing it once again. "All is ready, Corvo and (Y/n). All that remains is plugging in an oil tank to power it. Will you do the honors?" 

 

Corvo nodded before heading up to get an empty oil tank to fill. He then proceeded out the window to the power system above where he must've plugged in the tank because you could hear the alarms of the machine as it powered up. Then you felt it, the shock of the machine, but it didn't put you to sleep as you had thoughts, but you could hear silence from outside. You, Sokolov, and Piero ran out to greet Corvo, who was blasted back from the power of the machine. 

 

You bent down to help him up and was blown away yourself when you noticed the sleeping bodies all around the place. 

 

"Amazing. Simply amazing!" Piero looked to his 'child' with delight. "It functioned beyond my greatest expectations."

 

"I can't believe that actually worked." At least you were being honest. 

 

Corvo pulled off his mask breathing a bit strangely from the blow-back but he was probably in as much disbelief as you. "We shouldn't have anymore doubts for all that we've seen in our lifetime."

 

You held a fluttering feeling in your stomach knowing that your comrades were now safe. It was a good feeling and gave you some comfort in all of this situation. It was another story to tell Emily. "Wait! Corvo we still need to get to Emily." 

 

He nodded in remembrance. "I'm gonna make a sweep of the guards real quick to see if Havelock wrote any orders for the guards and if there is anymore information of Emily." 

 

"I'll go and greet Samuel then." You set off to meet the older man. You scanned the shoreline until you came across a familiar little boat. You blinked down and practically ran to the older man. 

 

"Miss (Y/n), if my heart isn't warmed to see ya." Samuel was always such a gentleman to any female. It warmed you how sweet of an older man he was. "I thought somethin' terrible happened to ya."

 

"Corvo should be here soon." You said climbing into his boat. He gave a strange look before giving off a light chuckle. 

 

"I take it you're coming with us too?" He didn't sound disinterested in it though.

 

You simpered. "I've protected her this long, might as well finish my unofficial job." 

 

Corvo finally made it back and you could tell he was very delighted to see Samuel. 

"Thought I'd find you here. It never pays to bet against you, does it? I saw the signal. I knew you'd be back, Corvo. I knew it." Samuel could't help the satisfied beam that appeared onto his face. "We'll need to get out of here soon. The Admiral controls the military now. Martin's High Overseer. And Pendleton's in favor with the aristocracy and Parliament. They need Emily, of course, but if Havelock senses that it's all about to fall down around him, who knows what he's liable to do."

 

Corvo stepped into the small boat, sitting in the spot right next to you, making it a bit cramped but still comfortable. "We're going to Kingsparrow Island. That's where they've taken Emily." He placed his mask back over his features, this was hopefully his last time using this mask. 

 

It was a longer trip to the island, so you took the chance upon you to take a quick nap. Crossing your arms, Corvo allowed you to rest your head on his shoulder, instantly letting you fall into the world of sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Your seat became icy and the feeling of Corvo next to you vanished. The world around you was a crumbling void, or course that is most likely how it got it's name. You awaited for him to show himself. You knew he was there, this was his place after all. 

 

"Your one step away from getting her back into safe arms." He sounded as if he was rewarding you for the progress you've made. 

 

"Thanks to you." You smiled at him turning to where he floated. You watched as his feet touched the ground and how he pattered around you with his arms behind his back. 

 

"The time is almost near, you do know that, right?" 

 

Your mood dropped. "Yeah. I'm still trying to make the decision." 

 

"It will be one of the hardest decisions in your life. That I can surely say. I can see your days playing out afterwards, for both sides. You are happy in both, so whatever your decision may be, I find myself being accepting of it." Your heart constricted itself. A tear fell down your cheek with his words. Even though he says he'll be fine, you could only sense the sadness radiating from his cold form. 

"If you do choose him," he snapped you out of thought, "then I will take it back. Your curse." He was referring to your mark.

 

Your eyes dilated with his words. "My curse?" 

 

His head tilted a bit. "You once described my mark as a curse and even begged for me to take it back. I can still do so, if you wish." 

 

You gulped a bit and looked down to the said mark. "I didn't know you were capable of taking it back. I just thought it was something that stayed."

 

"I have both the gift of giving and taking. I rarely do so. It's mainly for those who've sparked my interest or it's for those who've influenced me in such a way, that I would do anything to make sure they are happy." His hand reached your face, rubbing against the warmth and softness of your skin. 

"My only fear, if you chose him, is that I won't be able to find another person who affects me as much as you."

 

You let out a cry, feeling his words penetrating your heart more. He knelt down, grabbing your hand with his and wiping away your tears with the other. "It's tearing me apart. I don't know if I'll be able to chose."

 

He clenched his eyes shut, the sight of you crying must've hurt him more than you knew. "Focus on Emily first, (Y/n). She needs you right now."  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You awoke abruptly, startling the man beside you. Corvo had his arm wrapped around you with the other holding you to his chest. You looked up to him to see his mask staring back at you. 

 

"Was it a bad dream?" He asked. You wiped your eyes a bit to notice there were tears falling on your face. 

_I guess I cried in the real world too..._

 

You didn't want to say the truth so you just nodded. "I'm fine now." You lied.

 

"We're close to the island." Samuel pitched in, navigating his boat through the harsher waves. The area was becoming more surrounded with high rocks and misty waters. Land was surely close. Upon turning around one of the rocks, it came fully into view. The lighthouse was huge. Was Emily really there?

 

Corvo let out a shaky breath. He was finally going to save his daughter for good. You grabbed onto his hand but didn't turn his way. You could tell he was looking at you and you were worried that it was the wrong decision until he squeezed your hand back. He was scared and rightfully so. The life of Emily rested in his hands so there was no room for failure.

 

 

It felt like a flash, being down on the ground and then up in the inhabitable upper part of the lighthouse. Corvo took cautious steps when walking further into the lighthouse room. You took note of the statue of Hiram Burrows and how it made your face cringe. It it wasn't for this man, the rat plague wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. If it wasn't for him, the Empress would still be alive and well. If it weren't for him...you wouldn't have even met Corvo or Emily. 

 

 You both walked up the spiral staircase leading upstairs, feeling a sense of suspense with every footstep. Making to the top, you heard Havelock speak, but not of triumph or anger or anything. He sounded defeated and even a little tipsy. What happened?

 

You and Corvo found him leaning against the fireplace staring into the embers, reminiscing over his options and choices in life. Looking over, you noticed the two corpses of Martin and Pendleton. They looked to be poisoned for they were slouched in their seats at the table.

Havelock was still there though. He wasn't even able to spot you and Corvo grabbing the key off the table, maybe he didn't care. Maybe he was glad this was all over. That made three of you.

 

Searching around, you noticed small knocks from the door close by. "Havelock!" You heard her tiny voice call out. It was Emily. 

 

Tears welled up in your eyes knowing she was safe. "Emily, it's me and Corvo!" You called out from the other side of the door. Corvo stuck the key in the lock and turned it unlocking the door. He opened the door and she ran out to hug you both. 

 

"(Y/n)! Corvo! I knew you guys would come!" She sounded so excited and happy. "Is it over now?"

 

Corvo slipped off his mask and knelt down to hug her better. The look his face held when he hugged his daughter was like a picture out of a book. "It is, Emily."

 

She pulled back from the hug to look at him. Her face held a cute smile. "Will I be Empress?" 

 

"Of course, sweetheart." It wasn't too odd for you to hear Corvo call her such names but it warmed your heart. His hand brushed out some of her hair and she giggled. She turned to you and your face lit up. 

 

"(Y/n), are you going to be with us from now on?" She asked. 

 

You felt your face flush and your fingers fled down to the hemming of your jacket. You bit the inside of your lip thinking it over once more, reviewing over everything that happened the past week. 

 

You finally knew your answer though. It was time to bear it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kill me now, I had this chapter written so awesomely right, wellllll guess what FOOKIN happened. I was at my little makeshift office area when I finished the chapter. Out of NOWHERE my mouse drops to the ground right? Well my mouse didn't break but it just so FOOKIN happened to CLOSE OUT THE DAMN TAB IN MY COMPUTER AND ERASED ALL MY LOVELY HARD WORK OH MY OUTSIDER I AM SO BEYOND PISSED ABOUT IT. But since I honestly love you guys, I sat down with low sanity and rewrote THE DAMN MAJORITY of this chapter and decided to treat you to a painting I did of the Outsider. 
> 
> If I wasn't such a dedicated writer, I wouldn't have done that XD But, I'm gonna take a break for a while and rest myself because I'm sure I broke something in my foot and I've lost my voice. IT WAS A LONG CHAPTER AND I PUT MY RESEARCH AND HEART INTO IT.  
> *breathes* I'm calm. I COMPLETELY calm. Anyways, thank you for being patient, you guys are the best and I love you so much! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. *eye twitch*
> 
> You know what, I'm blame you, OUTSIDER. And you know what? I'm gonna get all my fans to GO TO YOUR HOUSE and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the DICK! That way they really will have a freaking reason for saying "Outsider's crooked cock" in Dishonored 2.  
> And now I'm sick, I came down with a fever but I shall finish this even with my burning head. You guys deserve that much XD


	15. No One's Ending: Become a Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunwall is too much for your state of mind. After all the hell, after all the pain, you see no point in staying and trying to put together a broken soul.

  
_Dear Corvo,_

_It is deepest regrets that I inform you that I will be leaving Dunwall. This place, just as Karnaca, has left me scarred and bruised. My week heart isn't able to endure anymore. Just know that I left with the thought that Emily would be in your hands and that she would be pushed into the right direction. My thoughts go out to both of you. I will keep a distant eye from the shadows if you ever need me. Life is only going to get hard for now, which means I might come back to you both, but for now, I distance myself like the coward you might claim me to be._

_From a friend,_  
_(Y/n) (L/n)_

 

* * *

 

  
You inhaled deeply as you built the shrine. The room was dark and cold, as if he were already lingering over you. Piece by piece you strategically placed the wood, wrapping the rusty barbed wire around. Then you placed it, the singing, more like hissing rune, at the alter. The torn blue cloth contrasted well with it and you awaited for him to show. 

 

You closed you eyes patiently waiting for him, as he's waited for your answer. The air chilled and you could feel the winds of the Void gently pushing against your clothes and hair. You inhaled the smell of sea salt and fresh air. He was here.

 

Without opening your eyes, you held your hand out to the being as if it were an offering. "I wish for you to take it back. I can't go the path you want me to follow. I'm meant to be alone, and I'm not saying that to be dramatic, I truly wish for solace and isolation. If you're willing to stick with your word, I'd like for you to take it back."

 

The God was silent, which worried you. You peeked your eyes open to see his, they were the same as always, dark and mysterious. But within his voids, you could even sense the pain. Even Gods can fall with emotion and he was surely the evidence provided to you. With a swift motion, he placed his hand against yours forcing you to lace your fingers with his. Your mark burned as he retracted the energy from it. You watched as the mark faded. It burned you skin but not enough to curl in pain.

 

His grip was firm but nothing close to painful. It was comforting against the singed feeling of your skin. He brought your hand up to his lips to place a sweet kiss on your knuckles. "Take care, dear (Y/n)."

 

You gave him a small smile before nodding. With that, he disappeared back into his void. You looked at your hand, using this time to get used to the mark's absence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Madam, the ship will be leaving any moment." The captain called out. It was small whaling ship, cheap too, but it was your ticket out.

 

Stepping onto the salted boards of the deck, you smiled at the breeze. It was time to get out of the dark city that had been plagued over. Now it was time to start new, maybe change your name, and to leave it all behind you. Of course you had connections arranged to keep you on track of what was happening with Emily but even that seemed distant from you now. Freedom filled you as the ship began sailing. The waves were elegant in their own way, rocking the ship back and forth. It was relaxing, a sensation you never thought you'd feel again.

 

"Dunwall will do fine without people like us being there, right?" A voice spoke out to you. You were leaning up against the rail of the ship and found the speaker next to you.

 

"Yeah, this place will rebuild itself." You added in taking small glances at the person beside you. It was a female with beautiful dark skin and gorgeous lips. Her hair was short and down to her shoulders and she held bold brown eyes, reminiscent of the many people in Dunwall.

 

"I guess I'm not the only one running away." She added looking to the shoreline of Dunwall.

 

"I guess not." The atmosphere between you two was more understanding, knowing that you both wanted to change something and make a new life. "I'm *(N/n)."

 

She turned to you and thought up a moment. Her lips upturned into a sweet, genuine looking smile. "I'm Meagan Foster, nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (N/n) stands for new name if ya'll wanted to know. I felt like this would be an interesting ending to put it. I don't know why, but I did. Plus it is an option some people take. Letting it all go and treading a different path. Some call it running away while others call it a new means of escape. Either way, we all will face a similar choice in our lives.
> 
> I doubt any of you will read this chapter though but I still wanted to put it up because I wrote this way before the story was finished XD I thought it was a cute ending, depressing but cute.


	16. Corvo Attano's Ending: Erasing Myself to Start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you ever leave the two most important people in your life?

You went to the shrine, even if it was little, there was still a fear pumping within your veins. You awaited for him to show, it was only a matter of time. You needed to face him though. You needed to tell him your true feelings who you've chosen. Would he accept it though? Would he really stick to his word and allow you to go with him? Anxiety kicked in where comfort should be and this was the start of your shaking hands. With your hands playing with the hem of your shirt, you closed your eyes and decided to call for him.

 

"Outsider," your voice cracked, "show yourself to me...please..."

 

The air went cold and a gust of wind caught your attention. Dread almost filled you, but you opened your eyes only to let it be replaced with slight sadness. He didn't show any emotion to you, he looked as he did the day he met you. Sickly pale and dark eyes that resembled that of the deep sea whales. "You've made the choice."

 

You nodded. "I have. And i know where I stand. I hope you understand." You faced yourself down, trying your best not to look at him. You were afraid it was going to make this even harder.

 

His hand reached out to hold up your chin, you were forced to stare into his dark mists. "If you are certain, then I will take it back."

 

Your eyes shifted down, thinking a moment longer. You studied his face, knowing you might not ever see it again. You stared back into his orbs and nodded once again, this time more sure than before. "I know what I want, and I want to be with her...and _him_..."

 

He gave you a sad smile and closed his eyes. "As expected." He grabbed your left hand and held it to his chest. Your mark glowed as he erased it from your form.

"You've made this god's dead heart beat, but this will do I suppose."

 

After the mark was seared from your hand, he released it back to you. You ran your thumb over it, realizing how plain your skin was now.

 

"Farewell, (Y/n)." He kissed the top of your head before fading away in the place that became his home. Your hand dropped to your side, but you were not sad. You were relieved. Freedom set within your heart as you relished a hearty smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Walk on ancient queen,_

_Follow those who pale in your shadow._

_Rulers make bad lovers,_

_You better put your kingdom up for sale."_

 

You soothed her with the melody of your voice. Your hand brushed over her hair, smoothing it out. She was snuggled into a doll and trying her best to sleep. After all she's been through, she's more than likely going to have trouble sleeping. It's sad a ten year-old is going to be paranoid. 

_"Rulers make bad lovers._

_You better put your kingdom up for sail."_

Finally, you heard it, the sigh of her slipping into the mysterious yet pleasant world of sleep. She had such a peaceful look on her face when she slept, it calmed your nerves knowing she wasn't suffering from horrid dreams. 

" _Did she make you cry?_

_Make you break down?_

_Shatter your illusion of love?_

_Tell me, is it over now?_

_Do you know how to pick up the pieces and go home?"_

You kissed the top of her head before whispering a sweet "goodnight" to her. 

You crept out her room, closing the door so quietly. Now it was time to head back to your room, well _Corvo's_ room. It was no secret that you two were together, hell, Corvo didn't want it to be. He wanted everyone to know you were his and that you belonged at his side. It felt good, it gave you pride. 

"Boo!" Someone grabbed your sides and you squealed. You covered your mouth and glared at the perpetrator. 

"Corvo!" You whispered, throwing an angry tone into it. "Emily's asleep!"

He chuckled quietly and pulled your face into a kiss. "Do you accept my apology?"

You crossed your arms and walked away from him, putting on a fake pout. "I have to think about it." 

"Well, I hope you do soon." He grinned. 

You threw a smirk back at him. "Maybe." 

You both made it back to the room, both getting dressed for the night. It felt good to take off your boots and let your feet rest themselves. It was relaxing to put on trousers that were soft to the touch and not coarse and rough. Something you still dealt with was the absence of gloves on your hands. You had such a habit of covering your mark that even when it wasn't there, you found yourself hiding the hand from almost all. 

You sat onto the bed, feeling the soft comfort beneath you. It felt different but it felt so good to be in the palace. You twisted your body to face Corvo who was still undressing slowly. His body was taking a toll on him from the past months of hell, but now was the time to heal and you knew he was going to make a good recovery. 

Corvo was in the middle of folding up his overcoat when a folded up paper fell from its pockets. He didn't seem to notice. It looked old and warn like it was even crumbled at one point. You picked it up, feeling the week paper in your hands. "What's this?"

"Hm?" Corvo placed his jacket on top of the dressed beside the bed. He turned back only to have his face form into a sad smile. "Oh, that."

You raised a brow but you didn't open it. It was probably an old letter from Jessamine, which you had no business prying into. 

"It's one of Emily's drawings." He looked down. "She drew it back at the tower. I meant to give it to you but it kept slipping my mind." 

Why was he showing grief? Was it that bad? "Can I open it?" You asked, pressing your thumbs against the paper. He nodded, sitting down in the bed next to you. His back was at you which worried you, but you went on ahead and opened the paper. 

Your eyes instantly burned, feeling your heart warm while ripping itself out of your chest at the same time. It was a warn drawing of Emily. She had the beautiful shorter hair and the chocolate brown eyes but that wasn't what stumped you. Next to Emily was a drawing of another girl. They were holding hands and heard cute smiles. She had (h/c) hair and (y/c) eyes. She wore a white gown and looked like an angel. There was a name on top of their heads, one labeling Emily and the other labeling a name you never thought you witness from Emily. You felt hot tears stream down your face as you covered your mouth. 

"Elizabeth..."

* * *

Feverish dreams were never fun for you, especially this time around. You'd been sick for a while but you'd never had a dream quite like is one.

It was the throne room, filled with many others, aristocrats, guards, and even representatives. The room was filled with posters of Jessasmine in her remembrance. Emily was sitting on her throne, with her father at her side. There was another guest though, someone who wasn't familiar. Within seconds, she and the guards surrounded both Emily and Corvo. Someone was overdosing the throne. Corvo launched for her, but you jolted awake before you could discover what was going to happen next. 

Your breath was strangled from your lungs as your sick body made it hard to do the necessary task for living.  It was times like this where you wish your husband, Corvo, was here to hold you through the night, but you had to find out more about the Crown Killer. That's why you left Dunwall a month ago, to help Emily claim her innocence. Your eyesight was blurred but you were still able to see the light of the lamp that Meagan had left in your room. Your legs felt numb, but when you tried to move them, you had trouble doing so. Something was on top of them. You dragged your eyes downward to look down at the weight on your legs. 

You saw black hair, and a sleeping face. You opened your eyes a bit wider to get a better look. "Emily?" You questioned taking it upon yourself to place a hand on top of her head. She had her arms crossed and laid out so she could rest her head against them. She looked as if she was waiting by your side, but why was she here?

"Emily?" You called again, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. It was still in her usual bun but it was now loose. She was in her royal attire and carried a blade by her side. What happened to her? "My little Empress?" It was a nickname that grew onto her over the years. She said it was something she enjoyed hearing. 

You felt her shift upon your lap as she awoke. Her brown eyes gleamed onto you as she realized you were awake. Her nose and eyes turned red as her lips turned downwards. She looked like a child, readying to cry. It broke your heart. Something happened, you wanted to hold her and get her through it all. Even as a young adult, she struggled with many feelings. That's why she turned to you. 

"Emily, are you okay?" Your hand stroked her cheek, brushing a loose hair out of the way and tucking it behind her ear.

She grabbed your hand and held it tight, then she laid down in your lap again, letting out her silent cries through shattered breathes. "Please, help me mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Corvo's ending, I enjoyed writing this but I was also annoyed at the same time. It went through 3 rewrites! None of the other ends went through this crap. They were good as gold within the first draft. I hope this was okay though, seriously. I had like four test readers for it and they said it was good. 
> 
> Anyways, a Corvo and Outsider ending is on way, so be sure to keep an eye out within the future. I can't thank you all enough for reading this story. It makes me feel better about myself knowing I can at least satisfy a group of readers with my work of fanfiction.


	17. The Outsider's Ending: Crossing the Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always cold with him until you were granted a new life with him. Maybe it's because you're what he is now.

_Dear Corvo,_

_I'm glad that I've met you. You've changed the way I feel and think of this world. You taught me of hope and showed me that even in the most dire situations, mercy can be shown. You are absolutely one of the most strongest men I've ever met. You and Emily have been through so much and I do wish to see you both again one day. For now, I'll just be watching over from above, with him. I guess I was destined to be his and I'm meant to stay with him till the end, just as Jessamine will be with you. The day will come when your soul becomes one with the Void and I want you to know that I shall be here waiting to escort you. You were never mine Corvo, I realize that. You've always belonged to her and I can tell by the way you speak to her. My heart goes out to you as you are cursed with holding hers. Keep yourself safe along with your beautiful daughter, Emily._

_Watching from the shadows, (Y/n) (L/n)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

You took a step onto the dead ground, enjoying endless breeze hitting you. It didn't feel too different from the living world but it felt better anyways. You felt more invincible and more godlike than you could ever feel. 

 

A pair of arms encircled your waste from behind as you felt the owners head resting on your shoulder. "Welcome home." 

 

Your head leaned into his, letting his fluffy hair tickle your cheeks. "It feels good."

 

"Does it now?" He turned you around in his arms, causing you to look at him. You ran your fingers across his forehead, brushing his little stray hairs of the way. His skin looked perfect and flawless, and it was smooth to the touch. His lips were printed with a smile that warmed you dearly. 

 

You leaned in to give him a soft kiss. It was quick and gentle but heavenly beyond belief. You leaned your forehead against his, eyes opening to find his. Your (e/c) stared into his glowing gree ones. They shined so beautifully within the blue void, which also made his peachy skin glow. 

 

"I feel so light here, I don't feel any pain." You closed your eyes. 

 

"This is what I promised." He pulled away from you looking at the vastness of the empty, depleting world. 

 

"I see why you bring people here. It's so...empty." You giggled. You felt like a child in this world. Whatever he held, you now held too. "So, I guess you won't have any need for marking any others."

 

He chuckled a bit. "Changing the coarse of natural history is what my marked know me for, I'm not sure I'll abandon the habit." 

 

"I think you should mark an Overseer next." You leaned against him, hanging onto his arm and lacing his fingers with yours. "Just imagine a brother of faith being marked by the enemy." 

 

"The Overseers may learn of my secrets then." He grinned, "I think I'd rather not put my sake and especially yours at stake." 

 

"Maybe you're right," you tilted your head to think for a moment, "Since I am now a part of the void, would I be able to hone some of the power you possess?"

 

"Indeed you would. That's another benefit of being here. You're the only one I trust here with me. You're the only one I will share my Void with." His hand squeezed yours. 

 

"I'm glad you gifted me. It's put me on this coarse, you showed me that I can feel happiness again."  Your cheeks went red, confessions weren't your strongest point. He let out a light laugh before facing you completely. He grabbed your hands and kissed each one, like a gentleman. 

 

"There is one last gift I've been waiting to give you." He said, honing a smile.

 

You raised your brow. "Oh?" A smirk grew on your face. 

 

Then it began, the humming, the melodic sound of the girls voice rang in your ears. You felt your knees go weak and you stomach churned. Tears welled up and soon began to fall.. A smile grew on your face and you held your arm out to the little girl. 

 

She grinned and made her way to you and the Outsider. She skipped through the dead land and went  into your arms. A sense of peace reached you finally as the girl laid snug in your arms. 

 

"Thank you so much." You thanked your lover who joined the hug. 

 

The girl then peered up at you, her (e/c) shining brightly at you, and with her (h/c) hair falling into her face. "I missed you." 

 

"I missed you too, Elizabeth."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Dark shadows plagued the void. It was never like this, never as twisted as it is now. It was no longer the magnificent, yet subtle, blue hue, but instead a gray, raunchy darkness that lingered and mirrored the dead ground hat was always present. 

 

It was her fault. The witch pried into a place that wasn't hers and turned the Void into realm of her own. You weren't happy with this either. The Void was changing and so were you. Your light heart hardened into the dead rock that floated by and your once (s/c) skin became dull and grayer. He was different too. No longer was he a meaty figure, but now a hollowed out vessel. His body and face slimmed while before more crooked. His eyes no longer appeared human but turned back into sir unsettling dark form. His skin paled and shaded itself with black and gray. A frown seemed to become permanent on his features. How you missed that sweet smile of his, but she took it away.

 

Elizabeth was just as dark though, no longer showing her gorgeous features but instead trading them off for more sinister aspects. She stopped singing to you and speaking all together. This both angered and hurt you. Delilah was going to pay for what's she done, not only to the Outsider, not only to you, but for what's she influenced upon your sweet Elizabeth.

 

It was perfect though. The same witch had done damage to a familiar face. Maybe she could help he both of you, after all, the witch did steal her throne. That's why you both brought her to the Void. A place she isn't ignorant with, being she dreamed of it, once upon a time. You all wanted the same thing, to get rid of Delilah. 

 

"It feels familiar..." She whispered as she inspected the Void. Fifteen years had passed and yet she still held the same innocent look as before. Your eyes softened on the look of her, she was so beautiful...

 

You examined as he spoke to her, offering her the same mark as he did to her father. You wondered if she was going to accept it or turn it away. You could tell by the way her eyes lowered, she was heavily pondering over the idea. You decided to show yourself.

 

"Emily..." Your voice almost sounded ghostly. She whipped her head up to look at you. She obviously recognized your voice. 

 

Her brown eyes gleamed at you as if she felt a wave of happiness. "(Y/n)." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lot have been waiting for, the ending with our lovely Leviathan. Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy, but I was thinking of this story. I'm having other ideas for stories but they're for other fandoms. 
> 
> Holy damn though, I'm excited for The Death of the Outsider. I screamed when I saw the trailer. They did it. They really freaking did it. They brought back my favorite antagonist of any game. They brought back the Knife of Dunwall. It's going to be epic, I'm soooooo ready for it. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm working on and Outsider and Corvo ending because it was requested and in some time it shall be posted. I am trying my best though, I, for some reason, am having trouble writing it though. I don't know why I find it difficult to write for o.o


	18. Corvo Attano and Outsider Ending: Going Through Both Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why chose one when you all can compromise to have each other?

  
It wasn't your original intent, in fact, this was the opposite of your initial thoughts. Hopefully it would be a good agreement between you three.  
You dragged the Royal Protecter to the shrine, which was built by you hours before. He didn't ask but you knew he had questions. It was prominent in his features, but he trusted you enough to follow.

 

"Place your hand on them." You were talking about the runes. Corvo looked at you inquisitively but obeyed regardless.

 

You joined him and in a matter of moments, you felt his presence. You opened yours eyes and there he was, the Great Leviathan. His expression showed he was just as confused as Corvo. It made you internally giggle.

 

"(Y/n)," he greeted, "Corvo," his arms crossed over, "I would think you had a reason for summoning me other than to gloat about your choice."

 

"Actually," you started off, "this is about my choice, if you both choose to hear."

 

They glanced at each other before giving off their own nods.

 

You inhaled deeply before smiling. "I want you both." You watched as they stared with the same expression, they awaited for your explanation. "You both have done so much for me and the thought having either one of you absent in my life is....well unbearable. I'm willing to share myself with you both if you're willing to share me. Corvo, you're a mere human, you can occupy my time all you'd like, and Outsider, you visit me every night in my dreams and I'm willing to visit you at shrines. I think it's a fair deal."

 

"Fair?" The Outsider crossed his arms.

 

"You think it isn't?" You frowned. "When it comes down to it, it's unfair that you both are making me choose between the two people I care for the most!"

 

He sighed before turning to Corvo to see if he would throw in anymore money into the ring. "I guess it's not like I would be any fair with Jessamine's heart in my pocket." He looked down, maybe a bit too nervously. "I wouldn't agree to such a request but considering that I'm doing the same thing, I don't see a problem with it."

 

Relief struck you as the thought of Corvo commencing further in this agreement shocked you. Corvo was he last person you'd expect to be okay with this. It gave you hope that this wasn't just for nothing.

 

It was down to the Outsider, both you and Corvo were now staring at him, awaiting his answer. You began to feel skittish when the Outsider's cold dark eyes pierced yours. He was searching for his own answer. You begged the void for him to say yes, that he would agree to stay with you even if it meant sharing with one of his marked. You knew if he said no, you'd miss those eyes gleaming over you through your dreams. You'd crave to hear that voice that pitied you within your first meeting. If he said no, there would be a chance you would never see him again, that is something you not be willing to accept. Who knows what madness you'd undertake if one of the men you loved rejected you.

 

His feet touched the ground as he paced over to you. His arms were folded behind his back and you began feeling a greater chill as he neared you. You jumped at the feeling of a cold hand on your cheek. He caressed your cheek, feeling the warmth of your skin below his fingertips. You leaned into his hand, enjoying his touch more than you liked to admit. So cooling and calming, something that expressed the Outsider perfectly. "Shall we commence a new contract then?"

 

The words made your heart jump as a grin overtook your features. You nodded before pulling the God in for a warm embrace. "Thank you..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Balance. It was a term you never thought would describe your life. With your warm love moving with you in the day and you cold love accompanying you at night, you felt as if things were finally right.

 

During the day, you'd help Corvo and little Emily with rebuilding Dunwall and at night, you'd watch over the Void with the man who transitioned you into this point in your life. Both held your heart and both occupied it well. It was the first time in forever that you felt whole. Not since you were married with a child had you been so happy. Sure, memories of he past haunted you at moments but with Corvo and the Outsider, you were able to distract yourself well from pain.

 

Corvo was your Sun, bright and shining with everything he did for you. He lit up the world for you and no words could express the feelings you had for him. The Outsider was your Moon, watching over you from a distance with mysterious beauty. You reflected your light onto him and you made his world a new experience. Feeling needed and wanted was such a great feeling for you. Knowing you could affect someone in such a way and knowing they affected you in the exact same way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Crown Killer was a new pawn in this story, a mysterious person pinning conspicuous murders on Emily and Corvo. Even after fifteen years, it seems as though you could not escape this worldly drama. Though you had to admit, things definitely didn't seem as dire as they did before but for all you knew, that could change.

 

On the anniversary of Jessamine's death, however, you couldn't help but distance yourself. She wasn't someone you knew and you didn't want to intrude on Emily and Corvo,s mourning process. Even you understood that pain could only be numbed to a point with time. Instead of jointing them, you decided to walk on the streets, enjoying the lively venders soliciting food out to others, hearing laughter and seeing smiles among the others. Dunwall really had changed in the last decade and a half.

 

Down by the docks was where you wanted to be, though. Near the water, where the leviathans sang. A realm like his almost. Quiet and peaceful, beautiful and ominous, and for some reason welcoming. Maybe it was your memory, but you could've sworn the void was a lighter, more empty place than it was now. And the Outsider seemed more quiet and secretive, as if he were hiding something. Whatever it was, you knew better to purge into his business.

 

You watched as the ships rolled into sight, emerging from the mists the waters produced. You watched as the smoke emanated from them as they slogged the atmosphere. Those ships were familiar though, at least the symbolism and insignias shown on them. "What the hell is the Duke doing here...?" This felt odd and more odd than it should have. You had a sinking feeling in your stomach. Something was going to happen and you could only stand there and watch as they fully entered the harbor.

 

You decided to keep a more sneaky eye on them and hid out near the docks. You watched as soldiers from Serkonos exited the vessel. They were adept fighters like Dunwall's guard was, but nothing you wouldn't be able to handle if the challenge appeared to you. But what got to you were the mechanical soldiers following close behind. You gulped as you felt the ground rumble with each of their footsteps.

 

"Hey! Step out of hiding!" You were caught, that was it. You stepped out from your hiding area with your hands raised up.

 

"You know, sirs, it would be appreciated if you told me your purpose for being here." You sarcastically added, with a frown of course.

 

"Instead of mouthing off to my soldiers, you should be quiet and bowing down to the Duke of Serkonos." You heard a grumbled voice say.

 

 _Shit_..  
It was Duke Luca Abelle, the biggest dick of the isles. You remembered back when his father was in power and how prideful it felt to be Serkonan. But now, his little prick-son had taken over and wasn't do such a great job with his citizens.

 

You couldn't help but let out a whisper to yourself as their weapons were now drawn. Your mark glowed as you prepared your use for it. "So it begins..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't my best, I wrote it while in tears, I'm still in a lot of pain from listening to Linkin Park, they were one of my favorites and Chester was amazing. Listening to his songs, you start to see a different side to the story. A whole new meaning has opened up for me and it only makes me cry. I didn't edit anything but I will in the future, I just wanted to pop out this chapter and just rest myself from it. Sorry the my little sob story, this death just made me realize how mortal we all are.


End file.
